Cinder Bat Fella
by AJRedRobin
Summary: On Earth 14, Dick uses his aura as a dreamweaver and dreamcatcher. Through daydreaming, Dick weaves a fairy tale for Tim to tell his children. See Part 1 for the full explanation. We will explore in future Earth 14 stories, Dick's dreamcatcher and dream weaving ability. The story is rated for all ages. It will be posted once a week on Wednesdays.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress. This is supposed to be five years in the future.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

An Earth 14 Fairy Tale

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

" _Daddy can you tell us a story," Narissa pleaded with her father._

" _Yeah," Ethan said. "How did you and Mommy meet?"_

" _I heard that one before," Aimee said._

" _I haven't," Ethan stated to his older sister._

" _Now, children," Tim said, coaxing them to calm down and listen. "Do you want to hear a story or do you want to know how your Mommy and I really met, because in truth, it's not really for ears such as yours."_

" _Well, Mommy is a princess," Marissa stated. "Tell us a story where you and Mommy met in a different way."_

" _Hmmm in a different way?"_

" _Yea, please," Ethan, Narissa, and Aimee pleaded._

" _Okay," Tim relented. "Once upon a time there were two brothers, and they went on patrol together."_

" _Daddy, is this about you and Uncle Dick?" Aimee complained._

" _Part of it is, but to get to the story part, I have to tell you about when we patrolled because, it started there."_

" _Okay."_

" _Now where was I . . . . . Oh yes . . . . . Your Uncle and I had just came back from Atlantis after stopping someone from trying to take over your grandfather Orin's kingdom. I was already in uniform."_

"I need to change into my uniform." Dick said to Red Robin.

Red Robin checked his equipment and his belts for pellets and antidote pills. He wanted to make sure he was well supplied. "Looks like I may have to have a few more birds made. I have enough for now, but I don't always recover them when I need to."

Nightwing checked his escrima sticks. "I am charged and ready to go.

"Let's go," Red Robin exclaimed. "What vehicle do you want to take? Maybe we should take the Batmobile since Bruce isn't here. Give ourselves a thrill ride. We haven't done that together for a long time."

"I have no objections to doing that. I got the keys!"

Red Robin jumped into the passenger seat.

Nightwing started the engine. He zoomed out of the cave on full throttle and made his way into Gotham.

"Where do you think we should park the car and patrol?" Red Robin asked. "I know Batman parks the car near Crime Alley then goes through the narrows and other troubled spots."

"I was gonna park there," Nightwing answered. "So, I hope tonight is productive."

"Hope so, too. I don't mind if it's petty anti stuff right now. Could use a break from super villains."

Nightwing arrived near Crime Alley and parked the car. They both exited and made their way up to the rooftops. Nightwing started to walk across, hoping for something to happen, when movement was caught in the corner of his eye.

"There, Red Robin! A robber!"

"On it!" Red Robin dove down and landed on the man's shoulders and driving the would-be robber onto the ground. "I like a nice cushy landing. And you're not one."

"Good job Red Robin. Tie him up and get a move on."

Red Robin zip tied the robber and pulled out the small burner phone that he carried to alert the police. "We've got a robber at 12 and Fredrick. My name? Anonymous. He hung up the phone and climbed back up to the rooftop. "Where to next?"

"Where ever the wind takes us birdie," Nightwing grinned back at his partner, swinging off into the night.

Red Robin was looking around, keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble. "Do those two look a little suspicious to you?"

"Those two?" Nightwing checked where Red Robin was directing his attention. "They do." Nightwing grabbed his grapnel, anchoring it to the roof, and he Spiderman himself down to them. "BOO!"

"EEAAHH!" One of the suspicious men screamed like a girl.

Red Robin dropped down just above the two men on the fire escape looking like a bird sitting on a perch. "You do know breaking and entering is a crime. Looks like we're going to have to arrest you."

Red Robin and Nightwing zip tied the two would-be burglars and left them for the police. The climbed back up and went onto another rooftop. They found a comfortable spot to take a break. Nightwing started to daydream while Red Robin pulled out a couple of energy bars and gave one to Nightwing.

Red Robin decided to just sit there and study the area and see what he could remember what he saw once he closed his eyes. It was an exercise that Batman taught him once. He did it for a week to be able to see every detail and changes that might happen. Red Robin was watching and looking down in the street. There was a woman walking her dog, a man buying a newspaper. A street musician was playing a guitar. Red Robin let out a yawn.

Nightwing slowly nibble on the energy bar, his mind slowly started to weave a tale.

" _Is this where the story starts?" Narissa asked._

" _Yes, now no more interruptions," Tim said._

~Day Dream~

"/Momma...why must we give Timoti away/?" Six year old Ricard asked his mother.

"/Because times are tough and we aren't able to keep him/," Mary stated. 'Our home was lost to invading forces. We are penniless in this new kingdom and I do not have any milk to give him.'

"/But momma he is but a small baby. We can't just give him away./

"/Someone will care for him/," Mary said, trying her best to keep the tears back. "/I love him too, but it is all we can do. Maybe someday . . . *weeping* . . . . . Maybe some day we'll find him again ./"

Ricard's bottom lip trembled. His Papa was getting ready to leave, to take Timoti away from them.

"/Bye Timoti/," Ricard sniffled. "/Just remember I always loved you. I'll never forget you./" Ricard kissed his tiny rosy cheek.

'/I hate to give Timoti away/,' Mary thought. '/But our home is gone. We are going to a new land, the Kingdom of Gotham. My husband is starting a new job at the Palace of the King. Maybe after we have saved some money we will be able to find Timoti and bring him home again..'

"/I will be back soon./" John had to gently tug the small bundle out of his oldest son's arms.

"/Timoti! No don't do this! Papa, please. I'll eat less so he will have food. Papa no!/" Ricard was screaming after his father. His father walked out slamming the door in Ricard's face. "/Papa noooooo!/" Ricard coughed. /Bring him back!/"

Mary grabbed her son and held onto him as he cried out his anguish and loss, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

~Village in the Kingdom of Gotham~

John Grayson must have walked the streets of Gotham Village for what felt like hours. Every time he tried to give his son away, people turned away. Then he came to the market place. There had to be someone there, maybe a kindly woman who could take his tiny son and care and love him as much as he did.

'It's been three months since we came to this place,' Margaret Alcazar thought as she walked among the stalls of people selling their wares. 'We have been exiled. My husband accused of killing the king's brother in our home kingdom. We have no place to go. My husband only keeps me around because he wants my fortune. He does not know I can no longer give him sons. If only we can return, but I don't know when we will be able to, if ever.' Margaret stopped at a vegetable booth and selected several tomatoes, carrots, and potatoes for her family. "Merchant, I wish to purchase theses." Margaret handed the man the vegetables she had chosen to add to their dinner.

John walked into the market. There just had to be someone willing to take his son. He looked at all the suitable women as he walked through. At first, he did not see any one that would meet his standards. They needed to be someone who appeared to be wealthy so his son could get the love and food that he needed. Then he spotted her, a woman that stood out above the rest.

'Her. It has to be her,' John thought. "/I am so sorry to do this to you, my son./" John gave his son a loving kiss then tapped on the woman's shoulder.

" . . . Excuse me . . . . " Margaret turned to see a man. He held onto a small bundle.

"Waaaahhh . . . . . Waahhhhh," Timoti cried, realizing what his father was going to do.

"Oh the poor baby." Margaret stated. "He must be hungry. Let me buy him some milk for you."

"No . . . I mean, thank you, but can you please take him...my wife and I can not care for him."

Margaret was surprised at that request. She had always wanted to give Antonio a third son to guarantee succession, but she was unable to. The twins had been very rough on her. She almost died.

'A son just like that. My husband will have his third son if I accept this man's request,' she thought. "Of course I'll take him." She didn't bother to ask his name. It would giving them a chance to give the child a name of their choosing.

"Goodbye, my son." John Grayson kissed his son's head and handed him over to the woman. "Thank you. Please take good care of him. See that he grows up happy and well. Maybe someday, if we meet again, he'll forgive me."

"I will." Margaret took the baby and placed him in her basket then turned back and gave the merchant the money for the vegetables. She placed them in the basket with the baby wrapped in a blanket and carried both back to her home.

John Grayson watched the woman disappear into the crowd. Once the woman was gone from sight, John realized he had not asked her name or given her his son's name.

'Oh dear, what have I done?'

Continues with Part 2

A/N: A few additional notes here. The / indicates they are speaking Romani. Here is our cast of characters. Dick's dream catcher and dream weaving ability will be explored in other Earth 14 stories as they unfold.

 _Grayson Family_

Mary and John Grayson

Ricard . . . Richard Grayson

Timoti {Fella} . . .Tim Grayson {Drake-Wayne}

 _Kingdom of Gotham_

King Bruce . . . Bruce Wayne

Queen Selina . . . Selina Kyle

Princess Saman'ta . . . . Samantha Clark (Original character)

 _Timoti's Step Family_

Margaret Alcazar

Antonio Alcazar

Victor Alcazar

Vincent Alcazar

 _Timoti's Fairy God Father_

Virgil (Tanner) Alcazar-Kent

The Alcazar brothers will be introduced as original characters to the Earth 14 story.

A note on the children: The ages of the children here are approximately - Aimee 4, Narissa 3, and Ethan 2. If their ages don't seem to add up, it's because of Samantha Clark and her heritage, which you will learn about in a future story by JasonToddLover.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children._

 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

An Earth 14 Fairy Tale

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Chapter 2

Margaret Alcazar carried the child into the house. She took the baby upstairs and placed him in the middle of the large feather bed. She then found the old cradle that had been for her sons, Victor and Vincent. They were twins. It had been a terrible birth. The physician had to burn her inside to stop the bleeding. The result was she could no longer have children. Her husband, Antonio Alcazar and brother-in-law to the king in their own land, wanted a large family to ensure his legacy and his right to the crown if something should happen to Margaret's brother, the king, if he did not produce an heir. Unfortunately, they could no longer stay in their homeland. Her husband accidentally killed the king's pregnant wife in a fit of rage. Instead of him being executed, Margaret pleaded for her husband's life and her brother banished them, never to return to their home-land. Margaret took what fortune was owed her to ensure her family could live comfortably.

They found themselves in the kingdom of Gotham, far from their home. It wasn't easy making a new life. When Margaret saw her husband, Antonio, would squander her fortune out of bitterness, she hid it in hopes that someday her husband would see reason. Out of sheer desperation and the need for money, Antonio became a merchant, while Margaret took care of their children and household. Margaret watched with sadness as her young sons started to grow just as bitter and cruel. They were only four years old and she hoped to teach them to have courage and faith, but they were too much like their father.

Margaret still hoped to give her husband the family that he craved, and to return home some day. This little one whom the stranger had given her was that symbol of hope. Margaret carefully wrapped him in the blankets that were her twins. She was folding the blanket her new son had been wrapped in and placing it in a box when her son Victor came into the room. He noticed the infant moving around in the cradle.

"Momma, where did you get a baby?" Victor asked.

"Someone gave him to me. They could not care for him. Isn't he beautiful?"

Victor stared at the baby in the cradle. "He is, Momma." Victor could see he was completely different from his brother. Their skin was tan thanks to their Spanish heritage. The baby's skin was paler. Victor could also see that the baby's eyes weren't two different colors, but a striking blue, like the deep blue of the sky.

"What is his name?" Victor asked.

"The man never told me."

"We have to call him something, mama."

Antonio Alcazar heard voices. He had just got done working on the family accounts. He did not like the look of them. He would have to leave once more to acquire what funds he can so they could live in the style they had been accustomed to. If only his wife would relent and give him the money that he needed, but she did not trust him. He heard voices and came into the room that he and his wife shared. "You are back from the market early."

"Yes," Margaret replied. "I have a surprise for you." Margaret Alcazar reached into the cradle and pulled out the baby.

"Waaaaah," Baby Timoti cried. "Waaahhhhh"

Antonio was surprised. A baby? "Let me see him," he said, his eyes narrowing.

Margaret uncovered the baby's face and showed him to her husband. "Isn't he beautiful?"

The baby continued to cry. He was hungry and wanted Momma to feed him, but the woman wasn't his mother. Antonio scrutinized the baby. He was tiny. A runt of the litter, but something was drawing him to the child. "It is a boy?"

Margaret nodded.

"He's a tiny thing. But he will be raised to do great."

"What should we name him?"

"Hmmm? We must think on this. I want it to be perfect. If only we could see the color of his eyes."

Baby Timoti could hear voices. They weren't his Mommy or Daddy. Where was his brother? He was afraid to open his eyes.

"I saw his eyes Daddy," Victor stated.

Before Victor could tell his father the color of the baby's eyes, Vincent, Margaret's second son came into the house. He was loud and demanding.

"Hey, where is everyone. I'm hungry!"

He looked for the servants, but they weren't where they should be. They were up on the second floor of their home. They were all gathered around the doorway that led into his parents' bedroom once they heard the crying of an infant.

"I'm hungry," Vincent announced for the second time. He frowned when no one acknowledged him and he pushed his way through the small group and spotted his mother sitting in a rocker holding onto a bundle that was squirming.

"What is that?" Vincent demanded.

"A baby."

"Humph. Another mouth to feed."

"He's our baby brother," Victor said naively. He let the baby grab his finger and the baby opened his eyes.

Vincent frowned at what he saw. "No he's not," Vincent argued. "He doesn't even have our eyes. Get rid of him."

"I will not," Margaret stated forcefully. "He is living with us. I will be caring for him. His family could not keep him."

'My brother raises a point,' Victor thought and pouted. "That is some one else's bastard child?"

"He is not a bastard. He had a family. They could not keep him. Go wash up boys," Margaret stated. "Dinner will be served soon. I need to feed this little one." Margaret carried the child to the kitchen and the servants were quick to follow her. "I need some milk for this little one.'

One of the servants got a good look at the child. She nodded and prepared a bottle. Margaret started to feed the child.

"He is beautiful Madam," one of the servants commented.

"He is at that. He will be quite handsome when he grows. I fear my two sons, especially Vincent will not accept him because he does not have the Alcazar eyes."

"Do not worry Madam, perhaps he will grow on them."

"I hope you are right," Margaret conceded. "I think I will call him Fella, since he is so little."

"Fella, that is a sweet name for a sweet child."

Antonio Martinez followed his wife downstairs. He did not follow her to the kitchen. His son Vincent had made a point. The baby did not look like an Alcazar. If he looked closer to their heritage he might pass for one of them, but he will never look like them. He will have to watch him closely to see if he even carries some of their traits. After all, he wasn't about to put any effort in the boy's education and training if he proved to be weak.

'We shall see if he proves to be one of us or someone else's orphaned child that we are now saddled with, thanks to my wife.'

Continues with Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children._

 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 3

' _Daddy, why you let us fall asleep" Ethan complained._

" _You three needed a nap," Tim answered._

" _You going to finish the story," Narissa asked._

" _Yes, if you want me to."_

" _You just started it, don't stop," Aimee replied._

" _All right. Let me see, we left off with Margaret Alcazar naming her newly adopted son," Tim explained. "She called him Fella because he was so little."_

" _Fella, what kind of name is that?" Ethan asked. "His name was Timoti."_

" _They didn't know that. And Fella is a name you call someone when you don't know the person's real name," Tim answered. "So, it is a fitting name for him. Now do you want to hear more of the story?"_

" _Okay," Ethan replied._

' _Now, where were we," Tim thought for a moment. "Anyway, after dinner the two brothers went off by themselves. Vincent convinced his slightly younger brother that the new baby shouldn't be a part of the family. They were trying to decide what to do . . . "_

"Hey, Vincent, do you think that baby bounces?"

"We could find out," Vincent replied.

"Let's find out tonight. We'll toss him out the window."

"Yeah," Vincent agreed.

Victor and his brother waited for their mother to leave the new baby alone. Their mother was still captivated by that damn infant that she barely said two words to them at dinner. Even their father was becoming annoyed. Victor rolled his eyes. He was a little more willing to accept the new baby, but he didn't want him hogging his mother's time. After the boys were sent to bed Victor went to knock on his brother's door. "Hey, idiot, come on."

"I'm coming. And don't call me an idiot. We've got to be quiet so no one hears us."

Timoti was sucking on his fingers after the woman gave him milk. She held him in her arms rocking him to sleep then she put him in the cradle.

"Sleep well little one. Momma will be right back."

The two mischievous boys silently went to the cradle. They peeked inside and the baby smiled at them. They both grinned at the baby, but it wasn't in friendship. Victor picked up the baby.

"Which window?" Victor asked.

"That one," Vincent pointed.

"Open the window."

Vincent did as his brother ordered and then Victor tossed the baby straight out. Both boys watched the baby fall, until it stopped abruptly, landing in a pile of hay.

"Darn it, he didn't bounce," Victor said.

"Well, at least we got rid of him," Vincent said.

The two boys turned from the open window and scampered back to their room totally unaware of what was about to happen.

"Waaaaaaaaa. Waaaaaa," Timoti cried out his displeasure at having been dropped.

In a flash of sparkling colors, a being with hair as black as night and eyes that were the same as the Alcazar brother's appeared next to the baby. His name was Virgil and he was one of the fairy folk. His eyes though were kindly and loving. He sighed and picked up Timoti.

"Let's get you back in your cradle," Virgil stated.

Timoti giggled at the strange being. He liked this person.

Virgil floated up to the window and entered. He went to the cradle and laid Timoti back down among the blankets. He then turned into a cat and sat beside him. Timoti cooed and smiled, entertained by the cat.

~Small human child. I am your fairy godfather.~

Timoti clapped his tiny hands in approval.

~I will protect you.~ Virgil rubbed against the child and curled up next to his head.

Margaret Alcazar came in to check on her adopted son when she heard his crying. She came in and saw the cat sitting beside the baby.

"Shoo." She waved her arms at the cat.

Virgil the cat hissed at her and then laid down at the baby's feet. He wasn't going anywhere.

"All right. You can stay, but do not come near the baby's mouth."

Suddenly a woman screamed. "MY BABY! THEY TOOK MY BABY!"

" _Daddy, you interrupted the story again," Aimee complained._

" _It's not my fault that's where your Uncle stopped the story."_

" _Oh, so what happened did you catch the bad guy who stole the baby?"_

Red Robin came instantly alert. "Nighwing trouble!"

Red Robin's yelling scared the dickens out of Nightwing. He had to stop his daydream. A small little bubble floated beside him. Nightwing looked down and noticed that there was some one running with a bundle.

'Not on my watch you don't!'

It reminded him of Tim being taken away. Nightwing jumped down and snatched the baby from the would-be kidnapper. He hit him a bit harder than expected, knocking him into a wall.

"You do not! Steal! Children!" Nightwing kicked the man. "Bastard . . . "

Red Robin had seen Dick mad before, but not like that. That must have really hit a nerve. He barely had time to jump down and help. He decided to check on the woman. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"He stole my baby, my Timothy, why would he do that?"

Red Robin's mouth went dry then Nightwing approached the woman with the baby wrapped in blankets.

"My baby, oh thank you!"

Nightwing looked down at the bundle. He was so cute. The baby reminded him of Tim when he was born. He heard the woman say the baby's name was Timothy. He rubbed his rosy cheek and then handed him back to his mother

"Oh my baby," The woman hugged him tightly.

The baby looked over to see the man that saved him and cooed.

"Be good, Timmy!" Nightwing smiled and got one in return. Nightwing needed to go before he got choked up, before the tears spilled over.

Red Robin saw the look on Nightwing's face as the older crime fighter returned to the roof.

'My disappearance still pains him,' Red Robin thought. 'Every time I'm taken it cuts a piece from his heart. I wish there was some way I could reassure him that I'll always come back to him.' Red Robin sighed at the futility of it. "Come on Nightwing. Let's check out another area."

Nightwing followed Red Robin across the rooftops.

"Let's head east toward Tri-corners," Red Robin suggested. "Maybe we'll see something over there."

The two crime fighters headed over to the Tri Corners area of Gotham. Nightwing wanted to just end this night and take Red Robin home. Seeing that baby pressed on a very sensitive area for him.

'My brother just up and leaving me left me damaged somewhat and nothing will fix it.' Nightwing thought.

Red Robin stopped on top of one of the bridges that lead across to the island that formed the Tri-Corner area. "What time is it?"

"I:50 am," Nightwing replied.

"Maybe we should call it a night. We can head back toward Crime Alley and have the car meet us along the way." Red Robin had to admit he was actually starting to slow down. 'One last swing and I was going to be bushed. Even my arms were getting too tired to open my wings and glide.'

Nightwing pressed a button to call the batmobile and they headed back towards Crime Alley. They spotted one more crime on the way back, someone trying to break into a parking meter. Red Robin dropped down and kicked him away

"That's not how you turn your tickets in for the arcade," Red Robin got a whiff of the guy. "Ewe . . . . . This man's drunk as a skunk. I can smell his breath from here."

Nightwing hurried and zip tied the guy. "Another one for the cops. He can sleep it off in the drunk tank."

Red Robin gave out a huge yawn as the batmobile pulled up. They hopped in and Nightwing set the coordinates to head back to the cave. Red Robin leaned against the doorframe. He was fast asleep before they even got out of Gotham.

They made it made it back to the cave in record time. The bubble bumped into Nightwing. 'Oh yeah. I need to finish weaving this for Tim.'

Red Robin briefly woke and sleepily got out of the car and went to the changing area. He stripped off his uniform and stuck it in the laundry for Alfred to wash then he headed to the showers. He almost fell asleep standing up, but he got his head shampooed and the rest of his body washed. He was barely aware of getting dried off and putting on a pair of clean, dry pajamas. He headed back out to the main area when he spotted the trampoline. It looked so tempting instead of climbing all those steps up to the Manor.

After Dick showered and changed, he noticed where Tim was staring so he laid out blankets on the trampoline. "Looked like you wanted to lay on it."

"Yeah, Sammie isn't home," Tim replied. "No use going up to my room. You going to be with Lona? I'll write up a report later."

"Did you forget, Lona and my kids are with Sammie."

"Oh yeah . . . " Tim yawned. ". . . I did forget."

"I'm still going to be up for a while. I'll wander around when you fall asleep."

"Okay." Tim climbed on the trampoline, covered himself with the blankets and was asleep in minutes.

Dick got comfy and started to daydream again.

 _Tim noticed his children were falling asleep so he decided to finish the story later._

Continues with Chapter 4

A/N: Lona – Full first name Solona, is Dick's wife. She was a childhood friend at the circus where years later they were reunited. More of her story will be told in a future Earth 14 story.

~Words that are spoken through thought.~ Only Fella aka Timoti will be able to understand them.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children._

 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 4

 _The next day, Tim's three children approached him at breakfast._

" _Daddy, come on, you promised to finish the story," Aimee stated._

 _"Pwease," Ethan pleaded._

" _I want to know what happens to Fella," Narissa said._

" _Can I finish my breakfast?" Tim asked._

" _Can you tell us while we're eating our breakfast?"_

 _Tim chuckled. "Have you been listen to your grandpa Bruce negotiating over the phone, again. Okay. Sit down and Alfred will get you something to eat while I set the scene."  
_

 _The three children got into their chairs and sat down while their father finished his glass of orange juice._

" _Let's see . . . While little Fella was settling into his new life with his new mother, brothers, and father, in the palace, King Bruce was worried. His wife was giving birth to their baby . . . "_

"Hurry physician my wife is in pain!" King Bruce barked.

"My king you must calm down," the physician stated. "I will make sure your son is born safely."

" PUSH, my queen," the Midwife instructed with forcefulness.

"Aggghhh," Queen Selina cried out as she bared down.

"Here comes the baby," the Midwife said gleefully.

"My, my this is unexpected. Why your Majesties, you have a daughter."

The midwife took the baby and cleared her up before wrapping the baby up in a silky soft blanket fit for royalty, and handed her to the Queen.

"A daughter . . . Oh my," King Bruce exclaimed proudly. 'It was a good thing in my kingdom, it was decreed during my father's time that women could become queen when there wasn't a male heir.' He looked down at his daughter as the queen began to feed her. "She's beautiful. Surely she must be enchanted for she's got green eyes."

"And what shall we name her?" Queen Selina questioned as she smiled up at her king.

"Helena? No, that does not seem right for her. I know Saman'ta. It was a name my mother liked."

"Saman'ta. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Saman'ta looked up to see her parents smiling down at her lovingly. She fell asleep with a pleasant grin on her face.

' _That must be Mommy right?" Ethan questioned._

" _Shh, I want to hear the rest of the story," Narissa said._

" _Yes, you could say that was your Mommy. Now, Two years later. The three boys were growing. Antonio paid attention to his two sons, while he ignored Timoti. The twins, however, did not hide their dislike for Timoti, um, Fella. While Fella was learning to abide by the rules that his stepmother set down, his brothers were the ones who were getting into trouble every time they would try to hurt their little stepbrother."_

'Mom was punishing us,' Vincent grumbled. "We have to wash dishes with the servants. It's all that baby's fault. If he wasn't here we would not have to. He'll never be my brother. I'll make him wash dishes when he gets older.'

'Stupid baby," Victor thought. 'I'm gonna make his life a living hell.' Victor glared at the plate he was drying off.

" _While at the palace, Timoti's real parents were experiencing a great fortune in their lives and his brother was also growing up."_

Mary was kneeling with husband. Because he saved the King's life he was granting him a citation.

"I dub thee Sir John Grayson, Duke of Brentwood."

John felt honored. He has tried his hardest and it had paid off. He promised to continue to do his best in the service of the king.

Dick watched as his father was knighted. He was so proud of his father. He wanted to follow in his footsteps. 'Maybe now we could find Timoti?'

Mary was now a Duchess. She was thinking the same thing her son was thinking. 'Maybe . . . Maybe we can find our second son. My family still feels fractured.' Then again, she feared Timoti would not remember them after all this time.

 _And so Timot's life wasn't so easy._

"Hey . . . Fella . . . Give me, that's mine!" Vincent grabbed the shirt from Fella's hand.

"But Momma said I can have it. You weren't using it."

"No one steals my stuff!"

Victor saw that Fella was wearing one of his chains. He yanked it from his neck and then pushed Fella over. "That's mine."

Fella looked at his brothers dismayed. He ran to Momma with tears in his eyes. "Momma, why don't my brothers like me?"

Margaret knew why, but she could not tell Fella that he was not her son or they were not his brothers. "You must be kind even when they are not. Have courage and be kind. Some day great things will happen and they will see you differently."

"When?" Fella pleaded.

"I do not know, my little Fella. Soon."

"I will be kind I promise. Momma, do you believe in Fairy God Parents?"

"Where did you get such a notion?"

"Do you?"

"I believe sometimes good spirits help us. And if you believe, I believe."

Virgil the cat hopped off the windowsill and meowed with an approving sound and sat by the woman's chair. He looked at her carefully. He knew she didn't have a whole lot of time. Hopefully, it will be enough to teach her stepson what was necessary for the long cold years ahead.

Meanwhile, at the palace, a young boy was stretching his wings.

"Careful Ricard, you will hurt yourself! What will the King say!"

"But momma, I am just trying to get the bird," Ricard said as he was climbing up to the rafters.

Duchess Mary Grayson watched her now eight-year-old son with a careful eye. 'He is a gifted acrobat,' she thought. 'If we hadn't had to leave our home he would have probably ran away to the circus,' Mary fretted. "Just be careful."

Ricard made it to the rafter and found a baby bird. Its downy feathers were tinged with red. It was chirping hungrily for food. He cupped the bird in his hands and made his way down using the wall and beam to bounce off of. He did a flip and landed on the catwalk just below his mother.

Mary watched as her son came safely down by her side. "What did you find?"

Ricard showed what he carried in his hands to his mother. "It's a baby bird."

"Way up there? Its parents may have abandoned it," Mary stated. 'Like I had to abandon my second son.' Mary felt the heartache return once more. "He needs someone to take care of him."

"I will take care of him. Right birdie?"

The baby bird chirped a couple of times as if it knew that it was safe.

"Let's go build you a new nest," Ricard said.

Mary was pleased that her son had a kind heart despite the loss in their lives. "What will you name him?"

"Timoti."

Mary's heart ached for her second son. "That is a fine name, Ricard. And I promise you, some day we will find your brother."

Continues with Part 5


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 5

Two more years had gone by and a young princess was learning her craft.

"Look at our daughter, she is learning the ways of being a princess. And some day the ways of being a queen."

"She should be taking riding lessons soon," Queen Selina stated. "One of the duties of a queen might be to inspect the troops."

"I will arrange it."

Samantha gave slight head nods and please and thank you to the guests. She even commented on a few things when the guests spoke to her. She was learning to be a diplomat.

On the other side of the village, Margaret Alcazar watched with pride as Fella grew strong, even though she grew weak. She knew something was wrong when she coughed into a handkerchief, and spots of blood appeared on it. She quickly hid them from her youngest son.

"Momma, are you getting sick?"

"It is nothing my child, practice your letters. All boys should know how to read," Margaret instructed her son then looked toward her husband. "You will be traveling again my husband? Where will you be off to next?"

"I want a sword," Vincent said. "Can you bring me back a sword Dad?"

"We shall see my son." Antonio packed up the merchandise he hoped to sell this time around.

"Won't you bring something back for Fella?"

"It's all right . . . He doesn't have to," Fella stated. "This is an A and this is a B . . . "

"What are you doing, trying to teach that stupid cat to read?" Victor asked sarcastically. "You're crazy."

"Don't pay him no mind, my Fella. Learning to read, however why is important."

A week later finds Margaret and her three sons at a school near the palace. The school was opened by the Duchess to teach children how to ride along with other pursuits. Learning that riding lessons were important at a young age and with her husband gone, she needed to teach her sons the finer things before her time on this earth was gone. And at the same time, a king worries about his young daughter.

"Is my daughter all right?" King Bruce rushed up to the riding master."

"You're daughter's fine. She just sprained her angle falling off her pony. Young ladies should be riding sidesaddle, but she insists on riding like a man." The riding master looked up to see a woman with three sons coming into the school. "Excuse me your majesty. It looks like we have three new pupils."

"I won't keep you."

The riding master waited until the three boys climbed out of the carriage. He noticed how the two older boys treated the youngest. It was not his place to discipline the boys.

"Welcome. I take it this is your first riding lesson?"

"It's not my first," Victor said coyly. "I had lessons before."

Fella still had his book he was learning to read.

'Hey, Fella," Vincent snidely stated and grabbed Fella's book. "Pay attention or we'll tell Mommy you were mean to the instructor." He shoved the book into Fella's chest, nearly knocking him down.

Fella wanted to protest, but the look that Vincent gave him told him, he would end up getting a beating when he got home so, Fella stopped what he was doing and went over to the riding master. His eyes wondered around and he saw another pupil. It was a girl. She was arguing with an older adult. It had to be her father.

"I can ride still! I can do this!" Samantha argued.

"You should not ride with your sprained ankle. You will not be able to get off properly."

"I have chosen a fine pony," the riding master instructed the three boys who stood in front of him. "He is even tempered and will not bite. Now, who will go first?"

Victor pushed Fella down. "You go last. I'm going to go first."

"As you wish," Fella sighed as he picked up his book that had fallen in the dirt. It was hard to be kind. 'I want to hit him, but Mommy won't let me.'

Saman'ta touched her ankle and concentrated. It healed. She took a few steps. "Daddy I got it. " She ran over to her pony and climbed back on.

'Did my daughter just heal herself?' King Bruce questioned. 'She truly is enchanted. I must find the perfect prince to marry her some day. Marrying age is 16 in my kingdom. I will have to begin painting the portraits to send out.'

"Daddy, there are other riders here. Who are they?"

"They are Lady Margaret Alcazar's children. The two older boys are twins. They are both eight years old. I haven't seen her at Court these recent years, not since . . . I wonder what brought them to the Kingdom of Gotham."

"Who is the boy with the book on the ground?"

"I do not know," replied King Bruce. "I have not seen him before."

"I will go and introduce myself. A princess must know every one in her kingdom."

"That would be most diplomatic of you. Do you need assistance?"

"No, I can do it, Father. Princess Saman'ta reined her pony to walk over to where the three boys were with the instructor.

Fella decided to sit and watch his stepbrothers instead of reading his book. They were arguing on who was going to ride first. In another part of the yard, a 10-year-old boy was learning archery from his father.

"Very good Ricard," said Duke John Grayson. "Concentrate. Let the bow and the arrow be an extension of your hand."

"I got it, Dad. Let me try."

Princess Saman'ta guided her pony over to the boy that was sitting down. She turned around and hopped down.

Fella looked over to see a girl sitting next to him. She was about his age. She had very green eyes.

"It's my turn!" Vincent yelled.

"No it is not! I barely had a chance to ride him." Victor argued back.

Princess Saman'ta looked at the boy and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi," Fella said shyly and smiled back.

Vincent shoved Fella over so he could sit next to the girl. "Move over, Baby."

"Shoving people is not nice," Saman'ta pouted.

"Who asked you, you're just a girl."

"That girl is my daughter," King Bruce approached with a scowl on his face.

Vincent looked up to see a tall man with a crown on his head. It was the king. He suddenly tried to shrink down and not be noticed. Fella looked up, unafraid of the large man.

"Your Majesty, I deeply apologize," the riding master stated. "The boys are somewhat high spirited."

King Bruce had seen the rude behavior of the older boys. "Are you all right, son?"

"I'm fine, your Majesty," Fella answered. "No harm done. I was sitting in his spot."

"That's very kind of you," The king stated. He gave the boy a gold coin.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Saman'ta asked.

Fella gave the princess a nod and blushed, more shy than ever. Learning that the girl who sat next to him was Princess Saman'ta.

"I wanna ride with you," Vincent demanded.

"No, and you're rude," Saman'ta said as she grabbed Fella's hand. "We can share my pony."

Fella watched amazed at Princess Saman'ta's horsemanship. She was going to help Fella up on her pony when the king stepped in, picked Fella up and placed him on the back of Saman'ta's pony.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Vincent decried then went over to be with his brother. "The king gave that baby a gold coin."

"I'm gonna get it from him."

"You ready?" Saman'ta asked as she got on in front and grabbed the reins.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. We'll do it after the riding lesson before Mom picks us up, right outside the gates."

"Okay let's go."

"That's not fair he gets to ride with the princess. I'm going to ride with her next time."

"I'm with the princess. Wow.' Fella felt his heart melt and he smiled. He had to say something. He didn't want to have her think that he was being rude. "Your pony is really nice."

"Thank you. His name is Goliath."

"Hi Goliath," Fella gave the pony a pat. "I have a cat. His name is Virgil."

"You have a kitty? Can I see him?"

"Um, he's at home. He's all black except for one ear that's white and he's got one green eye and one blue one."

"He sounds lovely. I want to meet him one day."

"He understands what I say. I know it."

"Boys, your mother is here. I will see you next week."

Fella jumped down and turned around and bowed. "I really enjoyed the ride, thank you your highness."

"Will you be doing lessons again?" Saman'ta asked. She really wanted to see the boy again. He was sweet.

"Yes, I'd like to," Fella said. "My Mommy would like me to learn how to ride, even though my brothers probably don't want me to. They don't like me very much."

"You can learn with me. Since, your brothers are stingy," Saman'ta felt disgusted using that word.

"Thank you, your Majesty for letting me ride with the Princess."

"You're welcome young man, but it was not my doing. The Princess is very fond of those who are kind and do good."

"Oh, I always try to be kind and do good," Fella replied. "I'll see you next week." Fella waved then ran to the gate to meet his Mommy's carriage.

Victor stopped Fella just as he got to the gate. "Hand it over!"

Fella gripped the coin. "The King gave it to me."

"Give it to me before I punch you!"

"Hand it over or we'll tell Mommy you stole it," Vincent said.

'Good one, Vince," Victor snickered.

Fella pursed his lips then I handed over the coin. He fought back tears at the loss of the gift.

Victor snatched the coin and went to the carriage and met their mother. The boys didn't know they had an observer.

Princess Saman'ta watched as they took the coin from him. 'They really aren't nice. I'll talk to my father about not letting those two come to riding lessons, except for the other boy, but I don't know his name.'

Fella went to climb in the carriage and they pushed him aside so he got in the carriage last.

"Boys, did you enjoy your riding lesson?" Margaret could see something was troubling her youngest, but she did not pursue the matter. She was feeling weak and all she wanted to do was go home.

"I did! Look what the king gave me!" Victor showed his mother the coin.

'That's my coin, but if I argued with them I will get a beating later. I've got to get it back.'

"Oh that's very nice. I have not seen a gold coin like that before."

Princess Saman'ta watched until the carriage pulled out of site. She continued to ride around until an arrow whizzed passed her head.

"I am sorry princess!" Ricard exclaimed. "My arrow got away from me. Please forgive me!"

"You are learning bow and arrow?"

"I am. My Dad is teaching me. Would you like to learn?"

"Yes!" Samman'ta jumped off of Goliath and headed over to the archery field.

"Forgive me Princess, but you must be at least six years old to learn archery, but you can watch."

"Oh okay," Saman'ta was staring at the boy. He looked like the boy she rode her pony with.

"Now son, aim for that one a little further away. That one is 60 yards."

Ricard aimed. He focused and went to let go but a loud voice interrupted him and he ended up shooting it way off target.

"Hey do you have a brother?"

"Shoot!" Ricard ran to pick up his arrow.

"Hey, come back!"

"It is all right, Princess. Ricard will return as soon as he gathers his arrows. One must concentrate with archery." Duke John looked up to see the palace guards were chasing a boy about six. "Whoa." Duke John caught the six year old. "Jason, why are you running about like that? Your father is the head of the guard."

"Hey Princess, I need to learn to watch your back," Jason stated. "Someone could try to hurt you. Like that boy you were riding with. He should not have been on the same pony as you."

"You were watching me? You are so nosy, Jason," Saman'ta stated. "That boy would not hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, that's all."

"Jason . . . Samantha . . . My son has to concentrate."

"I do not need you to protect me, Jason."

Jason was letting his imagination run away with him. "Someone may want to kidnap you, like a giant bat. Or a . . . a giant red bird with huge wings."

Saman'ta sighed and went back to her pony. "Hush Jason."

"Weren't you chasing something," Duke John questioned the boy.

"Oh yeah. I thought I saw someone steal some bread. I'm on the case."

"Jason, you are crazy," Ricard shook his head.

Saman'ta had her pony trot back to the stable. She thought about the boy she rode with earlier. It was obvious he wasn't one of the twins. She wondered who he really was.

Continues with part 6


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 6

Virgil the cat spied Fella as the rest of his step family come in the house. He waited at the windowsill in the main living area. He could tell the boy wasn't happy. Something must have happened.

"Meow," the cat said. ~So how did lessons go?~

Fella picked up Virgil from the windowsill and carried him to his small room off his stepmother's bedroom.

"It was great at first," Fella said, but he didn't sound enthusiastic. "I got to ride with the princess. The king gave me a gold coin, but Vincent and Victor took it from me. They said they would tell Mommy that I stole it."

Virgil hissed out his displeasure. ~I cannot wait for you to come of age. I will help you move out. Those two are nothing but big trouble.~

"Yes. Maybe Mommy will give me some money and we can move into a house together, away from them," Fella sighed. "Hey, do you know the princess has green eyes? She's really pretty. She wants me to ride with her when we go take our lessons."

~The princess? You are some kind of special if she wants you to join her. ~ Virgil rubbed against Fella.

Fella sighed wistfully. "Yeah. Oh I promised the cook I would help him make cookies when I got back. I have to keep my promise, that's what Mommy says."

~You should watch what you promise, Fella. You can get into deep trouble.~

"I'm just helping and Mommy says we need to help."

~You say we but all I see is you.~ Virgil cat pointed out.

Fella shrugged his shoulders. "They'll learn. The Riding Master said they were high-spirited."

~How will they learn if they don't help you now?~

Fell sighed. "I can only hope. Mommy tries to get them to help, but they only help when she's watching."

Margaret coughed again, this time coughing up little tiny bits of blood on her handkerchief. She quickly hid the spots so her son would not see them if he were to enter. Right now he was in his small room with his cat. She had turned the large walk-in closet into a bedroom for her son so he could be close to her. There were no other rooms, but the attic, and she did not want him sleeping up there. It was cold in the winter. Margaret went over to her small desk feeling weak and tired.

Virgil sniffed. He could smell the sickness even from here. The mother was dying.

Margaret pulled out a sheet of paper. She needed to make her will. She hid her fortune from her husband and his sons. They would squander it. Fella must be cared for. Margaret wrote in her will that she wanted Fella to receive the house and all that was inside.

'Antonio will receive part of my fortune provided he takes care of Fella,' Margaret thought. 'If he wishes to get the rest of my fortune, my son must remain alive even when he reaches his majority or he marries. I need to talk to him, but first I must have the will witnessed.' She placed her pen down and covered up the sheet. "Fella?" she called her son into her room.

"Yes, Momma?"

'Could you please ask the cook, the maid, and the coachman to come in please."

"Yes, Momma" Fella went to each of the persons requested and told them that his mother wished them to speak with her. They all entered her room. Fella waited at the door to hear what his mother was going to say.

"Fella, why don't you go down to the kitchen and get yourself a snack. I will call for you when I am ready."

"Yes, Momma." Fella went down to the kitchen. Virgil followed him.

"Momma kicked you out?" Vincent snidely remarked. He was munching on a cookie.

"What's she doing in there? Why did she call for the servants?"

"I don't know," Fella said.

Fella went to grab the last cookie and Victor snatched it out Fella's hand. Victor tossed him a wilted carrot. "Here, that's your snack."

The twins laughed at Fella's predicament. Antonio ignored the boys as he came into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of ale then went back to his study to enjoy it. He was sipping at his libation when the cook came in.

"Madam wishes to see you."

Antonio gave a noncommittal noise. He placed his ale down and went to see his wife. "What is it?"

Margaret coughed after writing her will and having it witnessed she weakly returned to the confines of her bed. "Please, bring Fella to me."

Antonio bristled. 'She could have asked the cook to do it for her. She cares more for that boy than her own sons,' he thought. "Very well.' Antonio went to find him. He was in the kitchen with that damn cat. "Fella, my wife wants you." Antonio said through gritted teeth.

" Thank you, Sir." Fella wasn't allowed to call him father. Mr. Alcazar seemed angry. Fella did not understand. He tried to a few times and Antonio spanked him once and Mommy pulled Fella from him. Fella was careful to not antagonize his stepfather. He carefully stepped around him and went to go see his Mommy. "You wanted to see me Mommy?"

"Yes . . . Come here . . . I need to tell you something," Margaret patted the bed next to her.

"What is it?" Fella climbed up on the bed and sat next to his stepmother.

"You have been my favorite son, but I must tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"I am not your real mother," Margaret stated. "You were given to me to raise by your real father."

"I'm not your real son?

"No. And Fella is not your name. In the attic is a blanket with your name on it. Keep it safe. You will need it someday." Margaret coughed up more blood. "I have loved you so much. And always remember to have courage and be kind. Promise me."

"I promise, Mommy," Fella said as tears started to fall.

Antonio stood by the door listening. He could not help over hearing his wife. That boy was her favorite? His eyes narrowed with contempt.

"I love you," Fella said.

"I made sure you are cared for," Margaret coughed.

"Mommy?"

Margaret placed her hand on his cheek. " . . . Goodbye . . . " Her eyes closed and her hand dropped to the bed.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Fella started crying. He laid his head on his stepmother's lap and covered his face with his arms. She had been the only mother he had ever known in his short life.

Antonio went up to the boy and pulled him from his dead wife. "Get out," he ordered.

Fella sniffled and ran back to his small room.

"What's going to happen to us? How will we live?" Vincent questioned.

Antonio looked at the paper in his dead wife's hand. He smirked. "We just gotta make sure fella is alive and the money is ours."

Fella threw himself on his small bed and continued to cry. "Mommy's dead."

Virgil the cat sat in front of his godson and meowed. ~I am sorry my boy.~ He rubbed his head against the boy's arms.

"She told me that Fella isn't my real name."

"Hey . . . Orphan boy . . . . Move your can . . . My Father wants to see you," Vincent called over to Fella at the door of his small room.

"I can't believe we have to keep him," Victor said under his breath.

Fella pulled himself off his bed and went to see his stepfather. He stood in front of the man with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Since we have to take care of you, you will have chores to do," Antonio stated. "You will earn your keep."

"Yes, Sir."

"Move him to the attic," Victor stated. "He shouldn't be seen with us decent folk. And no more riding lessons for you."

"Yes, the attic. You will move your things to the attic. That bedroom will now be for me, the room will become a closet once more."

Fella went back to his small room and grabbed what clothes he had. Virgil the cat followed him. Fella opened another door off the kitchen and walked up three flights of stairs and opened another old oak door. The room was actually quite large with very high ceilings. It covered the whole area of the cottage. There was a window he could look out. Fella could see the palace high on a hill in the distance on the other side of the village. The attic had lots of old furniture. He found an old bed with an old straw mattress. He sat on the bed and cried.

~My boy do not cry.~ Virgil the cat said as he rubbed against Fella's legs.

"How much money did Mommy leave us?" Vincent asked.

"Enough for us to survive, but not enough for us to return to our homeland."

"If we dismiss the servants we won't have to pay them," Vincent commented.

"Who will cook our meals?"

"I know Fella was learning to cook. He could cook all our meals,' Victor suggested, but he's just a little kid."

"That does means more money for us," Antonio thought. "I will dismiss them after dinner tonight. Are you going soft on me Victor?"

"No, Father."

"Good." Antonio couldn't be happier that his wife was gone. She had been a thorn in his side far too long.

Fella lay down on the scratchy bed and continued to cry until he fell asleep.

Dick ripped himself away from the dream. 'Oh man...what am I weaving? A tale for Timoti?' Dick went to get some coffee. Then he went into the media room and lay on the bean bag. He pulled the bubble toward him and continued to weave.

" _Oh no, poor Fella. Did your Mommy die?"_

" _Yes, Narissa, my Mom died quite a long ago, long before you were born." Tim did not go into any detail. It was all they needed to know._

" _Are you going to tell us more?" Aimee asked._

" _I will in a moment. Why don't we go to the media room and get comfortable."_

 _The children followed their father out of the kitchen. This story had really peeked their curiosity. It peeked his as well. He couldn't wait to finish it for his children._

 _Continues with Part 7_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 7

 _After getting comfortable in the media room Tim started telling the rest of the story._

" _Let's see, over the next twelve years, Fella was forced to work as a slave in his own house. Antonio had changed his mind about dismissing the servants, at least for a while. Fella was too small to do certain chores. He couldn't reach the table to serve the meals. Instead he was put to work feeding the chickens and cleaning the floors. Eventually, the servants were dismissed and he was forced to do all the work. Sometimes it was a good thing, because it distracted him from the cruelty of his stepbrothers and stepfather."_

"Fella! You better have dinner done by the time we get back from my sons' fencing lessons or you will not be allowed to eat the scraps," Antonio groused. "Now, go to the market and don't doddle."

"Yes, sir." Fella grabbed an empty basket and walked to the market. He was given just enough money to buy what he needed to make dinner. He had other chores he had to complete once he returned. Stoke fires, sweep floors, clean the clothes, mending and ironing, clean the windows, polish furniture, feed the livestock. The list seemed to get longer throughout the day,

 _Fella watched as his stepbrothers left for their lessons at the palace. His thoughts turned to the princess and the day he got to ride with her on her pony. It was one of the happier moments in his life. While in the palace, a princess was soon coming of age and would soon have to marry."_

King Bruce sighed as he watched his daughter. 'She has grown into a beautiful young woman.'

Saman'ta was outside fencing with Ricard. Whenever she practiced her lessons or went horseback riding, she kept thinking about the boy. She only saw him that one time. She never saw him, again. She was stuck seeing those stupid idiot brothers of his. She watched them out of the corner of her eye as they each picked up a foil, and making a show of examining the quality of the blade.

"Father must I take lessons with those boys?"

"No, my dear, you do not, if it displeases you so much," King Bruce stated. "You can take lessons in the palace courtyard. Ricard, please take the princess back to the palace. I am going to go talk with the fencing Master.

Even so, Saman'ta was curious. "I want to know what happened to the boy that was with them those years ago," She said to her father. "I liked him."

Vincent overheard the princess as he and his brother approached. "He died," Vincent replied, quickly.

"Yeah, that's it," Victor agreed. "He got sick and died."

King Bruce frowned. He recognized when someone was lying. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't believe them my daughter. Perhaps you will see him, again."

"But he did," Vincent said, not batting an eye. "Maybe we can go horseback riding together, share a horse?"

Saman'ta huffed. "You two are despicable."

"Come my daughter, let's go back to the palace. Your mother and I have something to discuss with you."

"Coming Papa. "

Ricard placed his foil down in the rack and followed, keeping a watchful eye on those two. Once all three were back in the palace, Ricard could let his guard down. He didn't trust those two. He wouldn't put it past them to try something. He had become the princess' personal guard and friend. And he took his duty very seriously.

"You know your mother and I have watched you grow into a beautiful young woman," King Bruce began the conversation that he wanted to have with his child. "It is time to think about getting married. Though you are my heir, you will need an heir. And your mother and I would love to hear the sound of little feet running around the palace once, again."

Jason had joined Ricard as they walked behind the king and princess as they held their very important conversation.

"I know how much you love being with the children of the servants in the palace," King Bruce stated. "I see the wistful look in your eyes. You are thinking of that boy and wishing he were here and having a child with him. But, that might not be possible. However, you may still have that family yet, by finding the right husband. Perhaps it is time to think about marriage and having a child of your own."

"A baby? Oh I always wanted a baby!" Saman'ta said enthusiastically.

"Your Majesty, I do not wish to interrupt, but shall we be hosting a party for her coming of age first?" Ricard suggested. "Maybe you'll meet some one there, Princess."

"Yes, you are right, Ricard. Unfortunately, I know for a fact there are no eligible princes of age. They are either too young or too old. However, we could open the party for our own kingdom. All eligible young men could attend. We could limit the age to 22? No older? What type of ball shall it be?"

"Papa, 22 is a fine limit," Saman'ta agreed. "I don't think I would want anyone older than that. Oh, I can't wait. Can we make it a mascaraed?"

"Now let me see. We will need to send out invitations to every family, even though not all will be able to attend. Shall we say two weeks from today?"

"Oh Papa can I hand deliver them? Please?"

"To over two hundred families?" King Bruce questioned. "That will take a very long time. I think my secretary Alfred should go with you. You must stay in the carriage for your own safety."

"Or you and Mommy take one half and Alfred and I take the other," Saman'ta negotiated with her father.

"Hmm, you make a good diplomat," King Bruce complimented his daughter. "All right. We need to get them printed out first. We'll include a feast as well. We'll put on a large spread."

"Oh daddy, thank you!" Saman'ta went to go talk to the printer on designing an invitation.

" _Does Fella get to go to the ball? Narissa interrupted the story._

" _You'll just have to wait and find out. There's more story yet to tell. Now where were we . . . "_

After returning from the Market, Fella had other chores he had to do besides preparing vegetables for the evening meal to go with the roast he had been cooking since that morning. He got home from the market just five minutes ahead of his stepbrothers and he was startinh dinner when Vincent and Victor came in. He tried to follow his Mother's rule of being kind and even polite. "Did you have a good fencing lesson?"

"Shut your trap! Because of you the princess doesn't want to be around us."

"Boil some water. I'm going to take a bath," Vincent tossed his sweaty clothes to Fella. "And wash my clothes!"

Victor tossed his clothes at him as well, following his brother.

Fella grabbed their clothes and put them in the basket to be washed. He then put on the large copper teakettle on the stove for hot water then he went back to fixing dinner.

~Walk out this place,~ Virgil the cat meowed.

"I wish I could Virgil. I made a promise. Besides, I own the house, but what money do I have. They only pay me when I go to the market. I'm not allowed to spend anything for myself. I have to make do with the rags that they give me for my own cloths and the scraps that they feed me. Where would I go? I don't even know my own name. Momma never told me what that was. She said I would find my name in the attic. And I haven't found it yet."

"You talking to that cat again?" Vincent scoffed. "Where's our dinner? Our father will be coming home soon."

Virgil hissed at the brothers and walked back into the kitchen.

Fella sighed. He pulled the bread he had been baking out of the oven and checked the roast that was over the cooking fire. He worked on getting the vegetables prepared. He stopped to set up the table. He wasn't allowed to eat with them, not since before his stepmother died. He had to wait until they were done. He was lucky they sometimes wasted food like crazy.

"Have that table set then go back to your corner in the kitchen!" Victor ordered.

Fella continued to prepare dinner and putting dishes on the table. Fella knew if he didn't, he might receive a flogging later. While he worked, Fella hummed a song to himself. Ever since his stepmother told Fella that he belonged to a different family, he would image all kinds of things. He made up a song about it. Fella sung the words in his head. 'I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse, when I hear a command I obey, but I know of a spot in my house, where no one can stand in my way. In my own little corner in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be. On the wings of my fancy, I can fly anywhere and the world will open its arms to me. I'm a young Norwegian prince or a milkman. I'm the greatest primo don in Milan . . . '

Antonio Alcazar walked in quickly. "Stop that infernal humming!" he shouted. "I want to speak to my son's! Come here. Hurry."

Fella stopped what he was doing and started to approach when Antonio glared at him.

"My own sons!"

"Yes, Sir." Fella went back to setting everything out on the table. He put out plates, cups, forks and knives, and the necessary utensils for the food.

"Yes father what is it?" Vincent sat down on the table wondering what his father was going to say. Victor joined him.

"I was in the market picking up payments for what was owed me, when I saw the princess. I overheard what she was doing. She was passing invitations out to a ball and she is coming in this direction. There are whispers saying she is looking for a husband."

'The princess?' Fella dropped the plate of vegetables he had been carrying. The plate shattered on the floor. He hadn't seen her since she was four.

"CLUMSY FOOL! Clean that up!"

Fella bent down and picked up the broken pieces and wiped up the spilled vegetables.

"Hurry! She will be here any minute!"

Saman'ta checked the address on the envelope. "This one Alfred." She had the invitation in hand. So far she had checked every address that she had. Maybe her father had it. Then again, maybe the boy is here. This was the last house on her list. She went up to the door and knocked.

"I'll answer it," Victor raced to the door.

"Get out of sight," Vincent told Fella. "In the kitchen now."

"I . . . I was hoping . . . " Fella hesitated.

"Hoping for what?" Antonio questioned. "To get a glimpse of the Princess? You're in nothing but rags. We can't have you being seen on this very important occasion. Out of sight now, or I'll have you flogged."

"Yes, sir," Fella replied quietly. He went into the kitchen partially closing the door. He looked through the crack to see what was going on.

Saman'ta was about to knock a second time when the door was thrown open. She was surprised to see one of the two boys who were at her fencing lessons, but she covered up her surprise.

"Hello! So you have been invited to the ball I am hosting. " Saman'ta knew she had to always be polite. That is the princess way. Though she was trying to see beyond the idiot boys to see if that one boy was there. She didn't see him.

"Oh wow!" Vincent snatched the invitation. "We'll need new clothes."

"Let me see it!" Victor tried to snatch the invitation from his brother.

"I shall take it, and please forgive my sons' behavior. They are just excited," Antonio stated. "I shall see that they are on their best behavior."

Saman'ta sighed with disappointed. He really wasn't here. Maybe her father might have delivered an invitation all ready, but that couldn't be right. He came with those boys. "I'll over look it this time. See to it that they are taught better manners by that time. Don't forget everyone who is eligible may attend." She stressed this loud enough just in case she was mistaken and he was there, just out of sight. She was about to return to here carriage when a black cat with one white ear approached her.

Virgil the cat looked up at the girl. "Meeeoow."

"Oh kitty. Come here," Saman'ta gasped. 'This must be his cat,' she thought. 'You're just as he described.' She leaned down to pet the cat and whispered to him. He must be here. "Well, if you do see him, tell him he's invited too," Princess Saman'ta giggled. She didn't know if the cat really could do that, but it was fun to pretend that he could. Who knows, maybe the cat was magical, like her.

"Princess, we must be returning to the palace and begin the next phase of the preparations," Alfred stated.

"All right Alfred, that was my last stop anyway." Saman'ta wished she didn't have to invite those boys, but they were eligible. And she was required to invite all the eligible boys in the village in the kingdom of Gotham. 'If I don't see that boy ever again, I certainly won't be choosing either one of them.' Saman'ta climbed into the carriage. "Let's go home, Alfred."

Continues with Part 8

A/N: Credit: In my Own Little Corner . . . Song segment: Roger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella (televised live 1964).


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 8

When the Princess left, Antonio opened the invitation.

"Well, this is good news. Everyone up to the age of 22 is eligible and must be accompanied by a parent, guardian, or escort. There is space to write the names of the eligible bachelors, and the invitation must be brought to the palace. Hmm, we will have to see if we have anything presentable to wear."

"We need to send Fella to the tailor and have the tailor make us some new suits before everyone else gets there," Vincent stated to Victor. "Dad . . . Can we have some money?"

"An excellent idea Vincent. Here you are." Antonio handed his son some gold coins. "This is the last of our gold coins. We are now down to only silver. You make sure that pipsqueak spends it only on clothes for the three of us."

"Thanks father."

Vincent pulled on his brother's arm and they burst through the door leading to the kitchen. Fella fell back onto the floor in the shadows.

"Brother shut the door," Vincent said as he realized what must have happened and he saw Fella partially sprawled on the floor.

Victor slammed the door shut and he moved to stand by his brother as he stood over Fella sneering.

"Eavesdropping?"

"I . . . I was going to bring out the rest of the dinner," Fella stated, even though he was hoping to be included. He knew what would happen if he was caught.

"We know what you were up to," Victor said. "Like you could actually go. You orphan."

"Him . . . At the ball. Don't make me laugh," Vincent sneered. "As far as the Princess knows, you're dead. Hmm. Maybe I'll marry her. Then we won't need Mommy dearest's money."

"Or I'll marry her," Victor mused.

"No . . . . . . you can't," Fella protested.

Vincent slapped the orphan. "Here." Vincent shoved the gold coins into Fella's hand. "Go to the tailor. Order three new suits. Go to the tailor, now or we'll tell Father you refused"

"Yeah, hurry up. We can't wait all day."

Fella raced out the back door and took one of the horses from the carriage and road through the woods to the village. His face was still stinging from the slap. He wished he could fight back, but he kept remembering what his mother had said. He had to have courage and be kind, but having courage and being kind didn't seem to be working any more. He made it to the tailor before it closed and ordered the three suits.

"You have enough money here for four," the tailor pointed out.

Fella knew he wasn't supposed to spend any money for himself, but he really wanted to be able to see the princess. Maybe he would spend just a little. "May I have some material? I can sew my own."

"Why do you not spend the money on four suits?"

"My stepfather will probably beat me if I do," Fella said lowering his eyes.

The tailor was shocked to hear it and the boy had been very polite in asking. "Of course you can sweet boy."

"How soon will the suits be ready?" Fella asked. He knew that his brothers would ask once he got home.

"I have many suits to make who are they for?"

"The Alcazars."

The tailor knew of whom the boy spoke of. They were his family? They were demanding, but they paid well. At least they used to before his wife died. "Of course. Tell them I will have them ready in a week. I must hire on extra help because of this ball. Here boy." The tailor handed Fella a bolt of cloth. "That is yours. Since the princess indicated who is eligible and you seem to be, I shall let you have this cloth for nothing. You must be given an equal chance."

"Thank you, that is most kind of you," Fella replied.

"To do a kindness is the most rewarding of all."

Fella got back on his horse and rode back to the house carrying to bolt of cloth. It wasn't the finest material in the shop, but it would suit his needs just fine. When he returned, he got off of the horse, and carefully placed the bolt of cloth down so it would not get soiled. Then he put the horse in the stable and wiped him down. He then covered the horse with a blanket. He then picked up the cloth and headed into the house.

Antonio could hear the door open and knew that Fella had returned. "Fella, come here."

"Yes, Sir." Fell placed the bolt of cloth down by the door and out of sight. "I am sorry, I will get the rest of your dinner on the table. The tailor said your suits will be ready in one week."

"That is not why I wanted to see you," Antonio stated. "Despite my son's behavior towards you, I have decided that you will be able to go the ball IF all of your chores are done in time."

Fella's heart suddenly fluttered. "I will? I promise. I'll work hard and get all of my chores done." Fella raced back to the kitchen.

"Oh Father, how can you let him go to the ball!" Vincent raged. "This could be our big chance to rule again!"

Antonio went to go and eat dinner. He didn't bother to say anything to his sons. 'I will explain my actions to my sons later. If they can't figure it out then they don't need to know right now.'

Fella hurried and got the rest of the dinner on the table then went to get the kitchen partially cleaned. He worked to get his stepbrother's clothes cleaned and water for Vincent's bath. While his stepfather and stepbrothers were eating, he then took the bolt of cloth up to his room into the attic. Virgil was on his bed giving himself a bath. He blinked with Fella came in.

"Meeoow." Virgil said when he saw the cloth. ~What will you be making?~

"A suit for myself," Fella explained. "I found some patterns. They must have been ones from when Adriana worked here. I've never made a suit before, but since I've been doing the mending it shouldn't be that hard. Stepfather said I can go to the ball if I get all of my work done."

Vincent grumbled as he stuck a potato on his fork. "How could you? We'll be the laughingstock of the ball if we show up with him!"

Antonio sighed. "Vincent, use your head. That boy always makes sure that his chores are done."

Victor gasped. "So if we pile his chores up the day of the ball he wouldn't be able to go!"

"Oh I get it."

Victor and Antonio smiled. They were really going to fix Fella for sure.

Fella pulled out the patterns and laid out the cloth. Then he heard the water kettle whistling in the kitchen. He went down the three flights of stairs and poured the water into the bathtub and boiled more water. He then cleared the dishes and the remaining food from the table. Only then did he eat a meager dinner. He thought about the suit he was going to make and he wished that the two weeks would go by quickly.

Continues with Part 9


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 9

'My son has started searching for his brother these past two weeks. He has taken two friends with him. He swears that he will know him when he sees him. So, many times I have promised to look for Timoti, but my duties here have prevented it. He has not given up hope.'

Duke John Grayson spotted his son coming back from the village. "Still no luck?"

"No luck at all," Ricard sighed. He was beginning to think he wasn't in this kingdom any more.

"We must get ready for the ball. Perhaps he might show up there. After all, it has been 16 years. He would be eligible.

"Yes papa," Ricard sighed. Ricard and his father went back to their home, a separate house on the castle grounds so the Duke could be close to the king. Ricard's bird was chirping away and he flew down to rest on Ricard's shoulder.

"He's been waiting for you all day," Duchess Mary Grayson state.

Ricard petted the bird as he thought of his brother. "What do you think my brother looks like now?"

"Oh, much like you I think," Mary stated. "Come, the servants have put out your dress uniform." 

"The blue one with the family crest?" Ricard stated.

"Yes. Now get dressed, you are escorting the Princess to the ball tonight."

"All right, Mother."

Mary Grayson looked over at her son, and sighed. The slump in his shoulders was apparent. 'He is giving up hope. I hope something will happen tonight.'

~Make sure everything is done before you get ready. ~ Virgil meowed. He was sitting in front of his suit. It was absolutely beautiful. He'd look great in it. He could see there was a little accent of red that Fella had added from an old piece of cloth that used to belong to Vincent. He had tossed the cloth away because it had been torn. Fella had also fashioned a mask out of the rest of the cloth. It was somewhat crude, but it would do just for that night. 'I just hope his stepfather keeps his promise. If he does not, I am here to make sure Fella goes to that ball tonight.'

Vincent was looking at himself in the mirror. The tailor had done a perfect job. Father had also picked up three fancy masks to go with their suits. "Hey Victor, remember, we're supposed to pile up Fella's work."

"Where is he?" Victor asked.

"In that attic of his."

"What's he doing up there?"

"Don't know and don't care, just get him down here."

"I just have to do the finishing work on it. Right now the sleeves are only basted," Fella explained.

'FELLA!" Victor yelled in the stairway that led up to the attic.

Fella heard his stepbrother call him and he sighed. "Looks like it will have to wait."

Fella went downstairs to where his brothers' rooms were.

"You have chores to do.," Victor said. "You need to scrub the kitchen down, that includes the cabinets and floors. Don't forget to clean the foyer area. Makes sure everything is dusted. And don't forget to feed the livestock."

"I will feed the livestock this morning," Fell replied.

"Don't interrupt your betters," Vincent stated. "Make sure the horses are harnessed. Oh and don't forget to polish our shoes for tonight. And I have some torn pants that need mending." Vincent tossed the pants to Fella.

"Anything else?" Fella questioned.

"Change the bedding in all the rooms. My sheets stink."

"Very well."

Fella went out to the barn area and fed the horses and to put on their harnesses for the carriage. He made sure they were brushed down so their coats looked shiny and he fed the other livestock. He fed the chickens and collected the eggs. Then he made breakfast for everyone and sat down and polished shoes.

Antonio came into the kitchen to see that Fella was hard at work. "When you are done with that, I have a list of chores for you to do afterward."

After preparing breakfast and making sure it was on the table, Fella went back and poured the hot water into the bucket and added soap. I started scrubbing down the cabinets in the kitchen. Once those were done he went to the counters. He grabbed some dust rags and stuck them in his waistband so he could follow up with the dusting. He needed to first sweep every floor before he scrubbed them clean.

When he finally got his work done, it was closing on five. The dinner at the palace began at six. He raced upstairs to get changed. He did a quick sponge bath. He had only 15 minutes to get dressed. He didn't have time to finish the sleeves. It would have to do. As he was getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. Fella looked out to see that someone on horseback had stopped in the yard. Apparently, his stepfather had hired a coachman. He could have been their coachman. Fella quickly got dressed and ran down the steps.

"Wait! Wait for me."

Vincent's eyes narrowed and his mouth gaped. "Where did you get that material?"

"You stole that didn't you!"

"No, the tailor gave it to me. I made the suit myself."

"Really," Vincent went over, rubbed on the material. "Rather poor quality. The tailor must have felt sorry for you." Then he yanked on the sleeve and it tore away. "Such shoddy workmanship."

"All of it could use some work," Victor followed Vincent's lead and ripped the front of it.

"No . . . . ." Fella was mortified.

"That's a very nice mask you have. Don't you think Vincent? It appears to made from your old shirt?" Antonio pointed out.

"You little thief!" Vincent tore the mask off of Fella's face, giving him a scratch on his cheek. He ripped the cloth in half.

"And besides," Vincent went over and kicked the bucket of ashes from the fireplace onto the floor. "You missed a spot. Haaaaahhhaaaaahhhaaa."

"All right boys, don't excite yourselves. Into the carriage," Antonio stated, his face a stony mask. "Fella, I expect this to be picked up before we get back and you in your room."

Fella watched as they drove away, silent tears streaming down his face. He turned back and walked over to the fireplace and sank to his knees. He grabbed the fireplace brush and swept up the ashes. He got a glimpse of his face and he saw that he had missed cleaning off the soot. His tears washed muddy track and then he started sobbing. "You . . . You're right, Virgil . . . I should have left a long time ago . . . I . . . I was hoping . . . Hoping to see her, again. She'll never see me as anything, but a servant anyway. I don't have any hope any more."

Virgil went over to the stricken boy. "You can still go and see her. I just need to fix you up a bit."

"Huh?" Fella turned to see that Virgil was no longer a cat. "Virgil? Is that you? You're not a cat, are you." Fella had totally forgotten that Virgil was more than just a cat.

"I'm your fairy godfather. I saved you once when you were a baby, though you may not remember. I'm here to make your most, fondest wish come true."

"Then you really can help me to go to the ball?"

"Yes, I can, but not in that. Now, stand up straight. Let me see those baby blues."

Fella stood up and wiped the tears off of his face. Virgil was looking over Fella's suit.

"No, no, no. This just won't do." Virgil snapped his fingers and the rags disappeared. "Hmm, what do you think of the color red?"

"I've always liked red. I saw someone yesterday in the market. He had a red bird with him. It was really pretty. I've never seen a bird like that. I wanted to say something, but the palace guards came up to him and he left."

"I have an idea. You will look like a red bird. Let's see, let's see." Virgil imagined what he would look like, then he snapped his fingers. "Bibbitty bobbity boo."

In an instant, Fella's suit was gone and in its place was a white shirt and a red bow tie. He was wearing a red vest with a black jacket with black accents. His pants were black with a narrow red stripe down each leg and his shoes had been traded out with ones where there was a small red bird decorated on the tongue. And around his shoulders was a feathered red cape with a hood. The cape spread out like the wings of a bird.

"The is wonderful. I feel as if I could fly," Fella stated. "Oh, how am I to get there? They took the only carriage. And my stepbrothers and stepfather, can you make it so they don't recognize me?"

"Here's a mask you can wear. While you wear this mask, they will not know it is you. It will also cover up that scratch on your cheek."

Fella put on the mask. It seemed it was form to fit his face perfectly. The mask stuck in place without any strings. "I still need a way to get there."

"Let's take a walk outside and find something."

"All right, fairy godfather," Fella didn't question his judgment. He trusted Virgil. They walked outside and head toward the village. Virgil stopped under the trees for a moment and was staring at something. Fella looked over to where Virgil was staring and there was an old broken down coach.

"I like this." Virgil used his magic to uncover it and fix it up. He turned it into a golden carriage. The carriage looked almost like a birdcage, but there were no doors.

"Wow! It's perfect. But, we need something to pull it."

"No problem." Virgil found under the brambles that had been covering the broken down coach two gray rabbits. He turned them into two handsome horses with black harness. Each had a red feather on their bridles.

"We could use a coachman," Fella was now getting into the act himself. "What about that raven? I bet he'd make a good coachman."

"He would," Virgil agreed. He turned the raven into the coachman, his black feathers turning into his black attire. "Okay, anything else?"

"I think we have everything. Oh boy, I'm getting nervous. I . . . I haven't seen her since I was four."

"Stay calm, mind your p's and q's. Now go and enjoy yourself, but Fella."

"Yes Virgil?"

"You only have until the clock strikes midnight. Then all of this disappears and returns to what it originally was."

"I'll remember. . . . .And thank you Virgil." Fella gave him a hug and climbed into the carriage

Virgil smiled and watched as the carriage left.

Continues with Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Par 10

At the Palace Saman'ta was being escorted to the ballroom. Saman'ta ball gown was black satin with red feather accents on the bodice. She wore a red ruby necklace in the shape of a bird. Ricard, the Duke's son had given it to her for her 16th birthday. Her parents were sitting on their thrones watching as the guests came in. Each one was introduced, waiting for her to choose them for a dance. Saman'ta was starting to get bored. He twirled around in her dress ignoring everyone. No one seemed suitable. Ricard noticed her boredom and decided to take her for a spin on the dance floor. Hopefully it would clear her head for the last few guests that were arriving.

"Don't look so gloomy, my princess," Ricard said. You'll find someone. I have a feeling that person will walk down those stairs and you won't be able to take your eyes off of him."

"I hope so Ricard. Thanks for dancing with me."

"You are most welcome, your highness. Now go greet your guests, and choose someone to dance with. You're going to have to eventually choose, and dancing with someone will help you to know which one that will be. "

The Alcazars entered the palace and walked to where the ballroom was. They walked with an air that said, they had every right to be there, while others did not. Antonio Alcazar handed over the invitation.

"Are you the last?" Jason, the head of the guard, asked as he took the invitation.

"There was no one else behind us, so, obviously we are the last."

Jason didn't comment. He checked the invitation to be sure it was signed. He then took the stack of invitations to a different room so they could be counted to be sure the right number of guests had attended. What Jason didn't notice was that the number on the Alcazar's invitation had changed from three to four, and a name appeared at the bottom.

The coach arrived at the steps of the palace. Fella climbed out and stopped for a moment to take it in.

"Remember Fella," Raven squawked. "You must leave BEFORE stroke of midnight."

"I won't forget," Fella said, and he began his ascent up the steps.

Saman'ta was swaying in her dress. She twirled around in it, hoping to meet some one that will love her for herself. She was spinning around on the ball room floor, greeting couples and singles alike as she danced her way through Even though someone would ask her to dance. She waved them off. It was as if the air was telling her to wait, just wait a little longer and the one she was waiting for would come.

Ricard watched the princess spin around the room by herself. He decided to dance with Saman'ta for a bit and hopefully ease her fears. He walked up to her bowing. May I have this dance?

Saman'ta nodded her agreement. "You're the only one I want to dance with right now. I'm just not interested in these guys. They don't seem to see me. I caught one guy eyeing my necklace."

"I'll be sure to tell Jason if you'll point him out later. Like I said earlier, you'll find some one for you. This is a magical night."

"I hope so Ricard. Thanks for dancing with me."

"So my princess I shall let you go," Ricard turned toward the stairs and looked up. "Who is that?" An unknown male entered the ballroom. He was dressed all in all red.

Samantha's jaw dropped and she placed her hand over her mouth. 'It's him,' she thought, the one in my dream that I had last nght.

Fella was looking around. It was incredible. The room looked like it was floating on air. He had butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes behind his mask to steady himself. 'Courage Fella,' his mother's words came back to give him strength. Then he opened his eyes and he descended the stairs.

"Who is that?" Vince questioned.

"I love his cloak," Victor replied. "Why didn't I wear a cloak. Look at that mask he's wearing. It makes him look like a bird. Or maybe he's prince in disguise."

Both Saman'ta and Ricard were captivated by the young man descending the stairs. Ricard, had an eerie feeling come over him. If only he could see the young man's face.

"Ricard, I must talk to him!" Saman'ta said.

"I will send him your way," Ricard stated. It would give him a chance to get a closer look at the young man's face and maybe the color of his eyes. The mask hid a good portion, but there was something so familiar about the young man that he could not ignore it.

"The princess is eyeing him," Victor mocked, disgusted. She hadn't even looked in their direction.

"I wonder who he really is," Antonio commented.

Fella watched nervously as someone approached him. He looked familiar. 'Is that Ricard? The Duke's son? I remember him.' Fella bowed his head in respect, but did not say a word.

"The princess wishes to speak with you," Ricard stated. He turned and headed back toward where the thrones sat on a raised platform overlooking the ball room. He realized that the figure in red wasn't following. Ricard crooked a finger motioning for Fella to follow.

Fella swallowed the lump in his throat then followed Ricard to where the princess was waiting.

Saman'ta watched as Ricard brought him to her. "Hello."

"Hello, your highness," Fella said shyly.

"Your suit is very lovely. Tell me, are you from a neighboring kingdom? Or a person in mine?"

"Um, within." Fella looked around and everyone was staring. He leaned in a little. "I think they are staring at you. You're so beautiful, your highness." Fella blushed.

Saman'ta blushed as well. It sounded right coming from him. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be honored. Fella took her hand in his and walked her to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and he took her other hand in his. They started slowly and he was soon spinning her around the dance floor. He could not help staring into her eyes. They were as green as he remembered them being. 'If only I could tell her it was me, the boy who rode with her on her pony.

Saman'ta started giggling as Fell was spinning her around the ballroom. 'I wish I could see his eyes.'

"Look at our daughter how happy she is," Queen Selina said. "Could he be the one?"

"Well, she seems to be taken with him," King Bruce agreed. "But I wonder who he is?"

Fella kept dancing until they were both breathless. They danced until they danced out of the ballroom and out into the gardens. Fella and Princess Saman'ta weren't aware they had two jealous eyes on them. They wanted to follow the couple, but Ricard went over and shut the French doors so the princess and her dancing partner could have their privacy.

They stopped for a moment and walked through the garden. "Oh wow, that was so fun."

"You're easy to dance with," Fella said. "I'm never going to forget this night."

"I don't do the fancy things," Samantha said. She stood close to him. She reached up slowly. She wanted to see his eyes.

Fella pressed the hidden button on the mask. It had lenses that could be lifted. The lenses lifted so he could look at her with her own eyes. It still hid a portion of his face. At least they had privacy.

Saman'ta's own eyes went wide when she looked into her masked dancing partner. Those eyes were so familiar. Saman'ta leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Fella's eyes went wide when he got a kiss from her. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were. His heart sored. It had wings, carrying him high up to the sky. He took her in his arms and started dancing with her again. Then he started signing to her.

"Tem minutes ago I saw you, you looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you does, I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying and she's taking me back to the skies. In the arms of my love I'm flying, over mountains and meadows, and glen. And I like it so well for all I can tell, I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again."

Fella spun her around and danced with her in the moonlit garden. He wasn't aware that another pair of eyes were watching them, but this time. The person had a very pleased look on his face.

'I think we have a winner.' Ricard leaned against the pillar, watching them dance.

Fella walked with her on his arm. She felt so right. They ended up in the rose garden.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

That was a question Fella wasn't expecting. "My name . . . I . . ." He couldn't tell her. His stepbrothers and stepfather called him Fella, but his real name, that he didn't know. Fella started to panic when he heard the clock strike the quarter hour. "Um . . . What . . . What time is it?" He didn't think they spent all that time already.

"Almost midnight." Saman'ta said when he started to move away. "My prince! Where are you going?"

"I . . . I have to leave . . . I . . . I'm really . . . Sorry . . . I . . . loved the dance . . . And I'll . . . I'll never forget you." Fella raced through the gardens.*

Saman'ta at first was shocked. She stood there for a moment then realized he was leaving her. She ran after him. "Wait! Wait!"

Fella had tears in my eyes. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He raced through the gardens and back through the ballroom. He didn't expect to run right past his stepbrothers.

"Look, it's him," Vince tugged on his brother's coat sleeve. "Why is he leaving? Wait there's the princess. Come on Victor, now's our chance."

Fella's step brothers didn't realize they were aiding him in his escape by coming between him and the princess. He raced back up the stairs and through the hall leading back to the courtyard where he first arrived.

"Wait!" Saman'ta cried out when the two twins got between her and her prince. She pushed them out the way, trying to get the stairs quickly but he was gone. She noticed the red mask that he wore was lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. She leaned down and picked it up. She felt enchantment within it's fabric and knew that only one person could where this mask. And she would not rest until she found him.

Fella looked around but the mask I was wearing had fallen off. He couldn't stop to get it because his step brothers would see. Fella raced to the coach and climbed in as the clock counted its way to midnight.

"Hurry Raven we must get home before my stepbrothers and stepfather return."

Raven snapped the reins and the horses sped down the gravel path and out the gateway as quickly as they could.

Saman'ta raced to the courtyard only to find it empty. "My prince." She stared at the mask once more wondering who it was behind the red face concealing covering.

Ricard had raced after the princess. He was curious as well about the boy. He had not seen him before. And he seemed to be about the right age. "Princess, you need to come inside."

As the clock struck the 12th bong the coachman changed back into a Raven and the horses back into mice. The coach fell apart and Fella's own clothes turned into rags, except for the cape. It remained. And then it started to rain. Fella walked the rest of the way home, but he still felt like his heart had wings. When he got home Virgil was a cat once more.

"Oh Virgil, that was, was wonderful. Fella took the cape and hung it in the old wardrobe in the attic. He would never forget that night. Even if he never saw her again, the memories he would carry with him for the rest of his day. Then he heard the coach of his stepfather and stepbrothers approach.

~You must tell me about it later,~ Virgil meowed.

"I will," Fella promised.

"Where is that orphan," Vincent complained. "I want some tea now!"

"Fella!" Victor screamed for him. "Get down here."

Fella rushed toward the attic stairs knocking over a box he had not noticed before. "Coming." He rushed down stairs to the kitchen

"Tea. Now," Vincent barked. "Or we won't tell you what happened at the ball."

Fella put the pot on for water and pulled out some cookies and placed them on a plate and set them on the table. "So, how was the ball?"

"You seem cheerful," Victor noticed.

"I took a walk after I cleaned up the ashes."

"Cheeky," Antonio stated. "You were supposed to go to your room. Trying to spy on the ball I bet."

"Some idiot hogged the princess to himself all night," Victor cut in.

"Oh, really?" Fella turned his back and smiled. He grabbed the tea cups and put them on the table. "Tell me more."

"The princess was so worried about that idiot that she ended the party after he suddenly left before any one else could dance with her."

"Worried." Fella bit his lip, remembering the taste of her kiss.

"He had on this gosh cape. Who wears feathers these days," Vincent took a cookie and as Fella pours the hot water for tea, he couldn't help noticing there was a red feather sticking in Fella's hair. "Um father. Don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

Fella went to put the pot back on the stove and he was swaying back and forth. 'The princess was worried about me?' The fact that someone would worry about him, made his heart feel loved, again.

"I am going to sleep. I am tired," Antonio announced. "We shall discuss your punishment in the morning for disobeying."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir." Fella started humming a tune that he didn't know he new. Then he was singing it under his breath as he cleaned up the dishes. He was singing it in a language he did not know he knew.

Vincent's eyes narrowed. He tugged on Victor's sleeve and then went to the second floor to their shared room.

"We should check his room tomorrow while he's busy feeding the livestock and working on our breakfast."

"Why? You think that boy at the ball was him?" Victor asked.

"I will kill him if that was him."

"Why kill him. I bet he knows where that fortune is hidden. We should beat it out of him. Or threaten to go to the king and say he stole that cloak, that the prince that was at the ball was an imposter. I bet it's worth a fortune."

Fella was singing as he finished cleaning up. Then he went up to his attic room. His foot touched the box that had fallen on the floor earlier. "What's this?"

He opened it up and found a baby blanket inside. It was faded. He unfolded it and there was a name sewn along the edge. He read each of the letters. "T . . . I . . . M . . . O . . . T . . . I."

Fella's eyes grew wide. He remembered my stepmother telling him that Fella wasn't his real name. 'Could this be mine?' he thought. 'My name is Timoti?'

There were other letters and a crest in between. It showed a red bird. He traced his fingers along the other letters and realized what they said. "Oh my god, I'm, I'm . . . "

He hugged the blanket against him. He made plans to return to the palace as soon as he could with the blanket to show it to the king and queen and the princess.

Continues with Part 11

A/N: Ten minutes Ago - R & H Cinderella 1964


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 11

"Good Morning Daughter," King Bruce came into the private dining room for breakfast. He watched his daughter as she brushed her fingers along a red mask she was holding. "Saman'ta, you seem distracted since the ball last night. Sorry we couldn't stay longer. Your mother wanted to retire early. I take it we will be having a wedding in the future?"

"My prince ran away," Saman'ta stated.

"Really."

"I do not even know his name. He lives here in the kingdom." Saman'ta stood up and faced her father. She hadn't even bothered to eat her breakfast that one of the servants provided. "I know what I'll do, I will go to every house and have them try on this enchanted mask."

"Enchanted mask?" King Bruce stared at his daughter, almost questioning her sanity.

"Yes Father, he was wearing it. If it sticks to their face then I know he is my one true love."

"Are you certain he is the one? For all you know he was just a dream."

"I am certain father. He isn't a dream. We had so much fun last night. And why do I have this mask if he were? He is real father, and I intend to find him."

"Very well, but take Ricard with you along with Jason and a few other knights," King Bruce insisted. "I want you to be safe."

"Yes, daddy," Saman'ta teased. She went to gather the knights and to talk with Ricard and Jason about searching for her Prince.

Meanwhile, Fella's morning was starting out well enough. He continued to hum the tune that he had sung to the Princess last night. He felt so happy inside. Fella got up early to feed the animals and collect eggs for breakfast.

"Good morning chickens," Fella said as he entered the hen house. "Let's see how many eggs you have for me this morning." Fella reached under the birds and found they had given him extra eggs than they normally did. He could actually have an egg or two for breakfast and even make something special.

While Fella was taking care of the livestock, Vincent and Victor snuck upstairs to Fella's room. They were convinced he had somehow gone to the ball last night without them knowing. They searched around throwing clothes on the floor from Fella's dresser. There was an old wardrobe cabinet. In a darkened corner Virgil the cat kept a weary eye upon the two. Vincent checked inside Virgil gave a double wink of his eyes and what Vincent saw wasn't what he expected. All he saw was a cape made of rags.

"Well, it can't possibly be him," Vincent stated. "This cape looks like it's been here since we moved in."

"What's this?" Victor picked up a blanket that was lying across Fella's bed. "It says Timoti? Who the hell is that?"

"Isn't that the blanket Fella was wrapped in?" Vincent questioned. "Let me look at it."

Fella went to the garden and grabbed a few vegetables to add to breakfast. He still had some bread from last night. He was going to have to get more milk and cream to churn more butter.

"Here," Victor tossed the blanket to his twin.

"There's some kind of crest on it," Vincent said as he looked the blanket over. "Didn't there used to be a kingdom far to the east that got conquered?"

"Yeah."

"Then this is worthless. If the kingdom still existed, we could have held him for ransom." Vincent tossed the blanket and it landed across the windowsill.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Yeah. I hope that pipsqueak made something good."

Saman'ta was going house to house, having each eligible guy try on the mask. And even some that were not so eligible.

"It's mine, it's got to be mine, the glue probably dried."

"No it's mine."

"You weren't wearing a mask," Ricard said "And you weren't even there. You're too young."

Everywhere the same thing, the mask wouldn't stick on any of the faces that tried it.

"Okay knights. Let's go." Saman'ta tried twenty homes, all within the span of an hour. They were making their way through the village and the surrounding countryside.

Antonio Alcazar road his horse through the village. He always took a morning ride to check on whether the merchandise he provided was being sold. Then he would collect the money that was owed him. On this particular morning, Antonio spotted an unusual sight. It looked like some kind of parade. He saw the Princess go into a house then she came right back out. He watched her do that several times. And once he realized what it was she was doing, he was quickly reining in his horse and heading home.

Once Antonio reached the house, he quickly got of his horse, letting it run into the barn. "My Sons!"

Fella was putting items on the table for breakfast.

The family crest on the side of Ricard's chest plate gleamed with pride. Even though his family's homeland was gone, his current king allowed him to wear it proudly. 'One day I will find Timoti. Today has to be that day,' he thought as his suspicions grew regarding the young man he saw at the ball last night. He escorted the Princess through the village. "Where to next Princess."

"Well, that Alcazar place is next I guess," Saman'ta said, growing discouraged. "I know its not them."

"Your Father said we had to try every house."

"I know. They are the farthest from the village."

"What is it Father?"

"I saw the princess," Antonio explained. "She was going from house to house carrying that mask. She's having all the eligible men trying it on. The Princess is determined to find him."

"Find who?" Victor asked.

"That Prince in red."

Fella heard Antonio as he carried the breakfast tray to the table. He hitched in a breath and dropped the tray he was carrying.

"Fool! Clean that up then go to your room!"

"But, I was just . . ." Before Fella could lean down and clean up the mess, his stepfather grabbed his arm.

"You will learn not to talk back! We are expecting an important guest!" Antonio pulled Fella up to his room and tossed him in. Then he shut the door and locked it.

"No! Please. You can't keep me in here!"

Saman'ta huffed and went to knock on the door.

Antonio came rushing down and straightened his clothes. He closed off the kitchen then went to open the door. " You honor our humble home. Come in. Please. Would you care for some tea?

Fella slipped down to the floor with his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. All the good feelings he had earlier were gone. Virgil the cat knew that something was up when he heard the knock on the door. He went to the window and jumped up and spotted someone walking on the grounds.

"No, thank you. I won't be here long." Saman'ta cleared her throat. She had to go through the formalities. "So, last night I met the man of my dreams, but he slipped away from me. I am trying to find him. Will the young men of this household try this mask on please?"

Jason had gone inside with the Princess this time, while Ricard decided to walk around the grounds. He hadn't been to this place before having concentrated his efforts inside the village. He decided to have a look around when he noticed a blanket hanging outside a small window. He studied it closer. It was hard to tell, but it looked like that blanket had his crest. His eyes narrowed and he hurried and went back to the front of the house. At the same time, Virgil the cat spied the crest on the knight's breast plate. It was the same on the blanket. He knew what he had to do next.

Meanwhile in the house it looked like a fight was going to ensue between the two twins over the mask.

"Why that's my mask. Wherever did you find it?"

"You're mask? That mask is mine!

'Do these idiots think I'm stupid? It's not theirs.' Saman'ta rolled her eyes. She still was required that they try it on. "Please, one at a time. You, first."

Vincent grinned at his brother then tried on the mask but it didn't stick. "Obviously this is the wrong one. Here. You try." Vincent handed the mask to Victor.

"No! My blanket!" With a flick of his tail, a breeze caught the blanket and it slipped off the windowsill. Fella was too late to grab it. "No." His heart sank. The connection to his past was gone and if his stepfather and stepbrothers were to find it before he could, Fella was going to be stuck here for the rest of my life.

Before Ricard reached the front door, something wrapped around his head. He was quick to rip it from my face. He looked down at it and discovered it was the blanket he saw earlier. His eyes went wide and rushed through the front door.

'My name is Timoti, but what good is it. No one will probably believe me,' Timoty sniffled. 'Not without my blanket.' Timoti moved over to the bed and buried his face in his pillow and cried.

Victor tried on the mask trying to get it to stick. He even secretly placed a little honey on his cheeks, but it didn't work. 'Damn it!" He handed it back "Sorry Princess. Looks like your Prince isn't here after all."

"Okay, Sir Jason. Let's be on our way."

"Wait!" Ricard rushed in. "This blanket. It was in a window sill. Let me into that room."

"It's just an old attic," Antonio stated. "Nothing significant."

"You do not understand. This blanket had a child wrapped in it. Where is the child! He should be a teen now!"

Vincent looked at his brother. "Our mother did bring home an orphan, but he's nobody."

"He's just a servant," Antonio said.

"Show me the teen NOW!" Ricard ordered. He was about to draw his sword. How dare they make him a servant of this pitiful household.

Saman'ta stayed Ricard's hand. "The son of Duke Grayson has been searching for his brother. If you have him that boy is a Grayson. Why is he treated so lowly?"

"We had no idea." Antonio handed over the keys. "We thought there weren't any more Graysons."

"You thought wrong," Ricard stated. He snatched the keys. "Show me to the attic."

"This way," Victor said, quietly. He led Ricard through the kitchen and to the stairs leading to the attic. Ricad was furious, nervous and excited. He finally found the right key and unlocked the door flinging it open. He stopped a figure lying on the bed. "Timoti?"

Fella's eyes narrowed. That voice sounded so familiar, like from a forgotten dream. "Who?"

"Timoti, is that you?" Ricard could see the boy looked as if he were exhausted and needed a good meal, but he would never forget those blue eyes, so much like his own. "Timoti!"

Timoti looked at the person who called his name. It was the Duke's son, Ricard. "I . . . I am Timoti."

"My baby brother!" Ricard ran over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Brother? I have a big brother."

"Come on. You're getting out of this place. Pack your things." Ricard grabbed a random trunk and opened it up. "Ricard's eyes widened when he seen what it was inside. He pulled out the red feathery cloak. "Is this yours, Timoti?"

"Yeah, it is, but I remember hanging it up."

Virgil the cat hopped into Timoti's lap. "Meow."

"Virgil, did you do that?"

Ricard placed the cloak around Timoti's shoulders. It was a perfect fit. He could picture the suit his brother had worn last night. There was only one thing that was missing. Ricard started tossing what little bit of clothes his brother had into the trunk and then he picked it up and placed it on one of his shoulders. He gently grabbed Timoti's upper arm and headed back down the stairs.

Saman'ta waited patiently for Ricard to return. Her eyes widened when she saw a boy in a red feathery cloak walking beside Ricard. 'It's the boy that rode with me for that one day. It has to be. They said he was dead. he's alive!'

Timoti saw the princess and bowed his head. "Your highness."

'His voice is the same as my prince in red,' Saman'ta thought. "Hi. Your brother has been looking for you for so long. Since you are here . . . " She handed him the mask.

"My mask!" Timoti took it from her hand and placed it against his face. He removed his hands and the mask held. He gave her a wide smile.

"You were with me last night!"

"What!?" Vincent was incensed. "NO! You're just some Orphan!"

"Not any more. I have a brother." Timoti hugged Ricard. 'Victor and Vincent weren't my brothers.' Timoti thought. "He's my brother." Timoti then turned toward the Princess. "I never answered your question last night. I am Timoti . . . Timoti Grayson."

"Timoti Grayson," Saman't let his name roll off her tongue. "That name suits you. Come. My quest for finding my prince is over.' Saman'ta held Timoti's hand.

"Wait." Timoti turned toward Antonio and his sons. He squared his shoulders, standing taller, remembering what his stepmother had told him. "I forgive you." Then he turned toward his brother, his real brother and smiled and walked out with the princess on his arm.

Continues with Part 12

A/N: One more chapter guys.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Nightwing and Red Robin go on patrol. While on a break, Nightwing uses his dream weaving ability to weave a fanciful fairy tale for Tim to later tell to his children. Narissa, Ethan, and Aimee are three of Tim's children. They only appear in the beginning of this story. They will appear in later stories as the Earth 14 stories progress._

 _Sorry this is a day late.  
_  
 _ **Cinder Bat Fella**_

By

AJRedRobin and JasonToddLover

Part 12 - Epilogue

Saman'ta couldn't wait to get to know Timoti and marry him. 'We will have a child of our own too,' she thought. 'He looks really handsome without that mask.'

Tim followed Princess Saman'ta to her carriage. There was an older gentleman sitting up on top holding the reins for the horses.

"I see you found your prince, your highness?"

"Yes, Alfred," Saman'ta stated. "His name is Timoti. And guess what, he's Ricard's brother."

"Nice to meet you young sir."

"Um, thank you . . . Uh."

"You may call me Alfred."

Timoti was nervous. He hadn't ridden in a carriage since his step mother drove him to his first and only riding lesson. "Do you still ride horses?"

"I still do!" Saman'ta replied. "Would you like to take a horse instead of riding in the carriage?"

"That's okay. I think I would like to sit next to you for a change." Timoti bit his lower lip and blushed.

"Okay."

Ricard opened the door and Saman'ta and Timoti climbed in.

"Ricard you can place the trunk here on the floor so you are not carrying it."

"Thank you princess." Ricard did as the Princess instructed and placed trunk down and then shut the door. He was going to walk with Jason and the other knights.

"Can my brother ride with us, too?" Timoti aske. Timoti lowered his eyes and swallowed. He was used to being told no and people ordering him around. He didn't expect the answer that he got.

"Sure, if he would like to join us." Saman'ta knocked on the carriage and Ricard opened the door. He was holding a cat. "Kitty. Ricard, Timoti would like if you joined us."

"Sure thing. Come on kitty cat. you can ride in the carriage with us."

"Virgil!" Timoti exclaimed.

Virgil the cat sat beside Ricard. Virgil had been Timoti's only friend. Timoti was glad the Ricard had picked him up and placed him in the carriage with them.

Virgil suddenly sneezed and reverted back to a human, startling Ricard.

"Whoa! You're a guy!"

"Yeah, you can say that. Right Timoti?"

"Right Virgil. And thank you. I can never thank you enough."

"Leave some food out for me and a bowl of water," Virgil smiled.

"I will. Always."

"Will you be around for our marriage?" Saman'ta questioned.

"Of course. I'll be your child's fairy godfather," Virgil smiled.

Timoti smiled then yawned. "Forgive me." The movement of the carriage was lulling him to sleep.

"He does not eat or sleep well. Please help him get in a regular sleeping and eating pattern."

"I will make sure he does. Or big brother Grayson will." The carriage was approaching the palace. "Ready?"

"I guess so. It was easier when I was wearing that mask. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"I'm sure mom and dad will love you."

The carriage came to a halt. Ricard pulled the red feathery cloak out of Timot's trunk and placed it around his shoulders. "You'll do fine."

"Saman'ta held Timoti's hand as they exited the carriage and walked in. They walked through the halls that everyone had worked through the night before and to the ball room. It was empty and silent. Saman'ta led Timoti to where her parents were. They were holding court in the smaller audience chamber.

King Bruce saw his daughter come into the throne room. "Saman'ta. You found him?"

"Yes, I did," Saman'ta declared. "Momma and daddy meet Timoti Grayson."

"Your Majesties." Timoti bowed.

"Welcome Timoti. You did say Timoti Grayson."

Saman'ta nodded.

"Well, I'm sure your parents will be so pleased to see you."

"My parents? I really have parents?"

"Why, yes. I'm certain our daughter will let you go to meet them."

"They need to be reunited," Saman'ta agreed.

Timoti looked over at Ricard. "My Mom? My Dad? I thought . . . " It was becoming overwhelming.

"Selina, my queen, could you please find Duke John and his lovely Duchess Mary?"

"Of course my dear." Selina went to find Mary and John. They were in one of the sun rooms. Mary was doing some needlework while John was working on some plans for the palace." "John, Mary would you follow me please. The king is requesting your presence.

'My parents are the Duke and his Duchess,' Timoti thought and he placed his hands on his stomach as a sudden nervous fear gripped him. What were they going to be like? 'Will they even like me?' Timoti looked over at Ricard for reassurance. "Oh boy. I'm . . . I'm kind of scared."

Ricard gave a nod to his little brother. "It is okay."

Duke John and his Duchess Mary followed Queen Selina into the throne room. "Excuse me your Majesty, but what is this about? I need to finish those plans the king has instructed me to work on."

"It will only take a moment. Ricard has some one you need to meet, again."

"Again? I am not aware of meeting someone that Ricard has introduced to us the first time."

"You are being a bit cryptic."

Timoti ended up hiding behind Ricard as Queen Selina came back into the throne room and two people followed her.

"Ricard my son," Mary approached her son. "The queen says you have some one for us to meet . . . again?" She spotted a figure dressed in a red feathery cape behind him. Her heart started to race. 'It cannot be. He looks like Ricard. Is that our son? Our son we had to give up?'

Duke John's eyes also became wide. "Timoti? Oh my son, Ricard, you did it."

Ricard pulled Tim from behind him. "l-am gasit."(I found him.)

Mary started to tear up. "Copilul meu!" (My baby!) Mary went over and pulled Timoti into her arms.

"Timoti, fiul meu!" (My son) John Grayson wrapped his arms around his wife and second son. "Imi pare rau pentru oferindu-va departe." (I am sorry for giving you away.)

"Um.* Timoti didn't know what they were saying, but they were hugging him and crying. 'Crying for me? They are my parents.? They missed me?' Timoti started to tear up. He wanted to ask they why, but now was not the time.

Saman'ta sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

Ricard hugged his family. After almost giving up hope, he had found his brother. He was glad he could find Timoti after searching for so long.

"Timoti, if you wish you can go and spend time with your family," Saman'ta suggested. "I am willing to wait."

"Can I? Thanks." After extracting himself from his parents' and brother's arms, he gave Princess Saman'ta a kiss. "I want to get to know you, too. We'll have the rest of our lives for that."

Ricard pulled his brother back into a hug.

"Come on Timoti," Duke John said. "I have a feeling your big brother isn't going to want to let you go. I know I don't want to, either."

Samantha smiled. Then a cat appeared in her arms. "Hello Virgil. Let's get some milk." The cat meowed and they went to find the large kitchen.

"We should head home.," Ricard stated.

"Home?" Timoti gave Dick a questioning look. He thought they lived in the palace.

"As in our own place?"

"Really? Yeah, let's go home."

The Grayson family went back to their home and the three

Grayson men rested around the fire as Mary Grayson cooked. "Are you comfy?" Ricard asked his brother.

"Yeah," Timoti replied. "It feels a little awkward. Usually I'm the one that's cooking, and cleaning, and mending, and . . . " Timoti noticed Ricard giving im an annoying look. " . . . I'm sorry . . . " Timoti shank down a bit.

"No, I should be sorry," Duke John stated. "I gave you to a woman who's family mistreated you. I should never have done that."

"Why did you?" Timoti asked.

"We lost our home. We couldn't take care of you, but we never stopped thinking about you or loving you, especially your brother. He vowed to get you back, but it was my fault. I should have made sure you were going to be safe."

"I was safe," Timoti explained. "Mom . . . I mean my stepmother took good care of me, until she died when I was four. The cook and the maids, they helped me, until . . . "

"You had to be a servant to them for years! How dare they mistreat you that way."

"It . . . .It wasn't all bad," Timoti explained. "Well, so long as I did as I was told then they mostly ignored me. I learned to read. And Virgil was there."

"Who is Virgil?" Mary Grayson asked

"My cat, I mean my fairy godfather. He was there for me."

"Fairy godfather? We must thank him for standing by you all these years."

"Virgil?" Timoti looked around but he didn't see the cat, sometimes young man. "I think he's with the Queen. My stepmother gave me her wealth. She said she hid it. In her will she gave the house. She didn't trust her husband. Or her sons. I think they were keeping me alive so they could get the fortune."

"She must have truly loved you as her own. I wish to thank her. I might light a candle for her tonight."

"Can I light one with you? I was only allowed to light the ones in the house."

"Of course you can."

"It feels nice having someone who cares for me again," Timoti said. wistfully.

"I will always care for you, you're my brother."

Timoti wrapped his arms around his brother. He didn't want to leave him ever, again.

Eu te iubesc frate mai mic," Ricard said. (I love you little brother.)

"te iubesc," Timoti replied back. He remember the words. He never knew where it came from or how he knew. He remembered a voice saying them to him every day since he was a baby.

"Let's light those candles."

"Sure."

Timoti got up and followed Ricard to a small chapel area. There was a small rack of candles. Ricard pulled out candles and matches. "Here we go."

Timoti took a candle and put it in the rack. He lit the candle and stood back to watch it flicker in the light. "I was never allowed to light birthday candles ecept for other people. Not even a candle for her. The last time I celebrated my birthday I was four ." Timoti wiped the tears from his eyes. "It was the same day I had my first riding lesson; my only riding lesson. And then . . . And then . . . She died."

"They took your happiness from you. I'm sure she is frowning down on them as we speak."

"Why did she have to die?"

"I'm sure she did not plan on getting sick and dying. She did not know her time was limited with the world. Think of the positive. I'm sure she loved you with every fiber of her being."

"Yeah." Timoti stared into the candle. "I never really knew her first name. I just knew her as Mommy, but now, I've got . . . I've got a Mom I get to know all over again."

"And she will love you just as hard,"Ricard said.

"I guess I'm still overwhelmed. I've got a family back and I'm going to be marrying a princess."

"Saman'ta is a good girl. You will love her."

"I think I fell in love with her when I was four," Timoti confessed. "She let me ride with her. Her eyes . . . I'd see them in my dreams . . . It was her eyes that kept me going, too."

"Her eyes are a thing of beauty."

"Do you think . . . Victor and Vincent will . . . Will they try to destroy that?"

"I will slice them down if they do," Ricard promised.

"There was one time that I . . . I did defy them . . . And I . . . I got beat up. I learned very quickly to follow orders."

"They hit you!?" Ricard was shocked. 'I will hold personal executions.'

Timoti nodded.

"I'm going to take care of them." Ricard swore.

"Vince and Victor took my gold coin that the king gave me. I was only trying to get it back."

"Who beat you?"

"Vincent. He would sometimes threaten to kill me . . . When . . . " Timoti was starting to get agitated. ". . . When their father wasn't looking . . . He tolerated me."

"He was only mean because his father wasn't around."

"I learned to stay out of Vincent's way."

"That family is wrong," Richard stated.

Timoti could not help telling his brother what happened to him. "Sometimes I would hear them at night when I would be cleaning up, when they would be especially mean and load me up on chores. They would talk about going back to where they came from and killing someone for being banished. I didn't understand it and I didn't ask. It was bad enough being treated like a servant."

"Banished? Probably because of their attitudes."

"I don't know. They would scare me. My stepfather got drunk once. His words were slurred, but what he said I had nightmares for weeks. I was glad that I slept in the attic because they couldn't hear me."

Ricard patted Timoti's head. Time to let go of that past. The memories. Time to make new ones."

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Ricard pulled his brother closer and they started to drift off. Timoti rested his head on his brother's chest, listening to his brother's heartbeat, an almost long forgotten sound, and yet so familiar. He fell into a contented and peaceful asleep.

Dick pulled out of the dream and yawned. He stretched. He needed to sleep. Tim stretched and discovered someone had moved him from the trampoline and onto a couch. Dick yawned and stretched out on the bean bag chair.

Tim got up and rubbed his eyes. "I must have been really out of it."

"Yeah . . . Now let me sleep." The bubble that Dick had created rested on his chest.

Tim shook his head from amusement.

 _"Daddy, you didn't tell us when Timoti and Princess Saman'ta got married."_

 _"I can't sweetie, that's where the story ended," Tim said to his youngest daughter. "See this was just as much of a story about a lost brother as it was about Timoti meeting his true love."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

 _"Now it's time for all of you to take a nap."_

 _"Aw Daddy." Tim's children whined together._

 _"Now no more arguments. I need to find your Uncle Dick and ask him help on a problem."_

 _"Can you tell us another story?"_

 _"Next time, Ethan."_

 _"Maybe tomorrow?"_

 _"Maybe tomorrow. Now go to sleep."_

 _Tim shut the door to the nursery and went to find his brother, smiling and thinking how he found out that Dick was his brother. It didn't quite happen like it did with Timoti, but it was fun to imagine it did._

 _'I can't wait to dream with Dick again and come up with another story to share.' Tim thought. And he hurried downstairs to find his brother._

 _End_


End file.
